Fire and BISN
by Foolishly Capricious
Summary: Join the adventures of Berde and his team, BISN (Pronounced Brimstone). A silly but wise axe-man, a suave but flirtatious prince, an aloof former-princess, and a smart-ass Shark girl facing a daily life of High School-College issues, and a looming evil approaching. The end is near... but is it for BISN, or those who dare face them?
1. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1**

 **Beginning of the End**

Airships once again fly through the skies of Vale, signifying the arrival of new students. Some are excited to train to become Huntsman or Huntresses, and some are scared of the trials that they have to come through. In the forest of tall boys and girls, a short-sized man standing 167 cm... stood out from most of the males.

Despite his size, he's incredibly lean and toned. His sleeveless jacket is brown, similar to a bear's fur. His coat had a fur collar, giving him the appearance of a berserker. Completing his upper body, a pauldron shaped like a bear skull is placed on his left shoulder. Behind his back, a pair of battle axes the size of half of his arm are sheathed in a holster. He wears grey jeans and black boots. His pants have straps and belts full of bullets and revolver chambers filled with Dust bullets. All of that was usually hidden underneath a green cloth tasset with small bags filled with ammunition. His bright green hair is rather shaggy, but despite that, it still went handsomely with his sharp features, complete with scars from battles. His eyes shine a dark green.

This man's name is Berde Bazahka.

Usually, he's questioned on his entrance to such a prestigious academy due to his uncouth appearance. He still remembered that day Ozpin visited him in the hospital after he defended a town from a Grimm infestation. There was a large hole on the ground, but he used his strength to carry various heavy objects to block the path. He proceeded to fight the Grimm all by himself with no backup. When he woke up, the town he fought to save didn't fall to the Grimm despite the fact he cleared over 50% of the Grimm infesting the town. That was before Kingdom forces heard the signal and banished the Grimm as well as properly sealing the hole. Due to such an act, Ozpin found his talents and potential interesting and gave him the choice to enroll.

 _"Where did you learn how to fight like that, Mister Berde?" Ozpin asked._

 _"I learned how to fight from a gang known as the Marauders. After a few years since I left the gang, Mohawk Tribal challenged me to a duel. He defeated me easily and offered me to learn at Signal. I learned how to fight more swiftly through Mohawk."_

 _Glynda used her Semblance to lift his axe, noticing its incredible weight._

 _"Why do you carry such heavy weapons?" Ozpin asked._

 _"Because if I swing a normal axe, its head would fall out from my sheer strength."_

 _"These axes together weigh the equivalent of a very heavyset man!" Glynda exclaimed._

 _Ozpin scanned his body. His body was incredibly muscular, though it retained a "thin" look._

 _"How'd you develop such active muscles?"_

 _"Mohawk and my other friends at the Marauders put me through a training to not only lift heavy objects, but to highly concentrate my pink muscles."_

 _"Hmmm... your strength, and your talents with this weapon can make you a great huntsman. Your defence on this town had shown a truly selfless act worthy of a Huntsman. Would you like to enroll as a student in Beacon Academy?"_

 _"... You are Ozpin, correct?"_

 _"Yes."_

He smiled from that memory. Before that, it was usually the opposite of what people usually told him. He sighed and shook his head, not wanting to dwell in the past. Despite this, he's all alone; he has no friends that also came, nor did he have any siblings he remembers. He's no cynic, but he doesn't mind being alone. All of a sudden, he heard loud scribbles close by. He looked to his left to see a lonely bespectacled girl with dark blue hair, and grey eyes, resembling the color of a shark.

She wore a grey sleeveless sode with a blue sleeveless haori. Her detached sleeves are grey like her sode, giving her the illusion of wearing a full yukata. She completes the set with deep blue leggings and grey boots. Her symbol is a curved shark, which was emblazoned on the back of her haori. Her weapons are daishou, a katana and a wakizashi. The swords lacked a guard, looking like a curved but carved stick. She was busy scribbling on a note book, which got the axe wielder curious. When she spotted the berserker, she frowned and closed her book.

"Who are you?!" she asked, "Why are you eavesdropping on me?!"

"... I was uh... curious as to why you're scribbling so loud..." he nervously said, causing the girl to get confused.

"Are you saying my scribbling is loud?!" she scribbled again, which caught the attention of a few students.

Berde looked at them and shrugged.

"Judging by the small group of people looking at you... I guess?"

"Well... beat it!"

He glanced at her notebook. One of the characters were too complicated for Berde to read, but a group of characters were easier to read.

"Sa...me..ko," he read her cover.

The bespectacled girl stared at the berserker with a raised brow.

"How'd you know my name?" she asked.

He pointed at her notebook, causing the shark girl to look.

"Oh, so you can read that," she said, a bit more curious and interested, "Where'd you learn to read that?"

"Signal Academy," Berde replied, "To avoid awkward conversation, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Berde Bazahka."

She chuckled at his last name much to Berde's confusion.

"Bazahka? What kind of dumb family name is that?"

"... it's my dumb family name," he said, unfazed by her reply.

"Well, you know that my first name is Sameko. I'm Shintai Sameko, or you can just call me Sameko Shintai," she said, "Pleasure to have been met."

Despite having a hard time talking to women, Berde felt a very sister-like connection with her, possibly due to the fluidity of their conversation.

"So, what school did you come from?" Berde asked, "I've never heard you around Signal before."

"I'm from Mistral. I came from Sanctum Academy."

"... So, how did you get in to Beacon?" Berde asked Sameko, "You look quite young."

"Simple," she scuffled through her bag and got a series of certificates and papers that acknowledge her academic prowess, "Scholarships and bursaries."

Berde was enchanted by her achievements. He realized that he doesn't have too many achievements on paper, but rather achievements based on his scars and blood splattered on his axes.

"You?"

Berde took out his scroll and showed a video of him in a nearly destroyed village, fighting a bunch of Grimm alone. Sameko was surprised that the guy in front of him was the One Man army who cleared over 50% of the Grimm in the small village.

"You're the One-Man Army?!" Sameko said, "Holy crap, I can't even survive that many cuts!"

Berde smiled from her acknowledgement.

"But that's weird, it was on a Tuesday at around 2-9pm. Didn't you say that you were a student at Signal?!" Sameko asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I... was... but let's just say I had a bit of a fallout," Berde said, unwilling to continue this issue further.

"Oh," she understood that this prying might get too far, "But man, how'd you learn to survive a whole infestation?!"

He shook his head with a smile.

"That story can wait, Shark girl," Berde said, earning a chuckle from the shorter lady.

An awkward silence took over. Berde wondered what to say next while Sameko continued to scribble.

"Sameko, are your weapons just two swords, or is it a hyrbrid electric boogaloo like every weapon in this seri-er I mean place."

She unsheathed her swords, revealing segmented marks on the blades. The tips of the sword looked like they were designed to hold strings. She joined the butts of the swords together and formed a bow; the string being made out of Dust.

"Whoa!"

"I call it Aquaphoria, this is a weapon that I inherited... from my parents," she said, showing a hint of forlorn before shifting to a curious look, "Your weapons look quite simple."

"Simple? You'll find out one thing that's not 'simple' about it," he brandished his axes, revealing a revolver chamber in the base of eacn axe.

"Meet Green Envy, and Verdant Terror," Berde tried to say it in a cool and threatening manner.

Sameko yawned, unfazed by his act.

"Boys have such simple weapons," she said, "I mean, I could build something like-"

"Can you hold an axe for a bit?"

"Why sure-WHOA!" the axe immediately dropped to the ground, as she could barely carry it. She twitched and glared at Berde, wondering how he could carry a weapon this heavy like a feather.

"How much does this weapon weigh?!" she asked, scared from the sheer weight of the weapon.

Berde shrugged.

"A lot."

* * *

Somewhere in the airship, a princely figure patiently awaited for his flight. While charming and princely, a certain event in his past had ruined his reputation, causing him to lose that princely charm. Despite that, he was charming nonetheless.

A tall suave man with celeste hair. He wears a white dress shirt underneath a black coat that mixed a blazer and a jacket, lined with golden chains. His black pants have three golden chains on each side. This is the man known as Indigo Sangre.

His split great sword had a flap that stored Dust Magazines. He examines the Dust Bullets he was about to put in before storing them in the flaps. He looked at the secondary flap, which dispensed the shells, and cleaned it out. He wouldn't want his sword to be overfilled with excess Dust. He wondered if his little sister was-

"Indie~!" a little girl's voice called out.

The blue cat Faunus was suddenly sitting beside Indigo, who was scared from her presence.

"Azure, you're not supposed to be out here," Indigo said.

"Then why'd you bring me to Beacon?" she asked.

Indigo sighed.

"Well, I applied for Beacon, and they accepted me into the institution," Indigo said, "When I pass the test, they'll give us dorms so that we can live there."

"B-but won't the security find out?" Azure said with a sad look.

"Some students from Vacuo, or even Haven are permitted to visit during school days," Indigo replied, smiling at his adoptive little sister.

"Why did you apply to Beacon again?" she asked.

Indigo fused his swords back and put it aside. He held Azure's Dagger Revolver and showed it to him.

"Two reasons, lil sis. One..." he made a slicing motion, "To fight for the humans, the Faunus, and even the animals. To fight against the Grimm who continuously try to dominate the world with misery and destruction. I want to bring an ice age to those Grimm while protecting the humans through my ice age."

"Ice age?"

Indigo chuckled.

"I'm just being dramatic, Azure," Indigo said, earning a giggle from his lil sister.

"The second reason is so that I can escape from him..."

"Your daddy?"

He nodded, not speaking any further as he passed her weapon back to her. Unbeknownst to the prince, a brown skinned teen with blue hair clad in blue armour approached the prince and tapped his shoulder. His lance rested on his back. Indigo looked at who tapped his shoulder.

"Hello, um... can you help me look for my cousin?" the blue haired man asked, "I'm Blue Wyrmtongue."

"I'm Indigo Sangre," Indie replied with a smile as he stood up, "Sure, I'll help."

He walked through the crowd and looked around for Blue's cousin. Due to not knowing what Blue's cousin looked like, he asked the young boy.

"So, what does your cousin look like?" he asked.

"Oh, she's a black haired girl clad in orange. You can recognize her by her flaming tiger symbol."

Indie whistled, imagining what Blue's cousin looked like. Since they're headed to Beacon, there's sure to be a multitude of smoking hot chicks there.

He looked at Blue's cape, which has his symbol emblazoned on it; a wyvern with its tail representing a tidal wave. Indigo found his large lance interesting.

"So, where did you come from?"

"I come from Vacuo. My cousin does too. My parents moved to Mistral and I attended Haven."

Indigo scanned him. He looked quite young.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Huh? How did you get here so early?"

"... Well, a certain professor apparently scouted my cousin and I after a run-in with a gang member who had a pretty high bounty."

"High bounty?!" Indigo asked, confused from this, "Did you kick his ass?"

Blue chuckled, remembering the time he froze his ship, then his arm.

"Well, all I know is he kicked my ass in weapon combat, but, I used my Dust and Semblance to turn the tides," Blue said with a smile.

"I don't know why, but were you trying to make a sort of pun?" Indigo raised his brow, strangely not affected by his supposed humour.

He groaned and facepalmed.

"Look man, just because my cape has a water wyvern, doesn't mean I make water puns all the time!" Blue comically outraged.

"Okay okay okay," Indigo said, making a slight chuckle until he bumped into someone.

He fell back and looked at who he bumped. The girl had brown skin like Blue, and her robes were orange. She had one big left sleeve, while her other arm was sleeveless. The sleeveless part revealed a black undershirt underneath the robe. She wears black bike shorts with two orange "coat tails" with square ends and armoured boots. Her knee-pads looked like tiger skulls, and give the image of a roaring one when she bends her knees. A purple sash wrapped around her waist with a chain that showed a flaming tiger.

"... What the hell! Watch where you freaking walk, you dunce!" she shouted.

"There you are, Naraka," Blue said as he helped her up, "Why are you here?"

Naraka glared at him with a fiery rage.

"What do you mean?! You told me to wait here while you went sight seeing! How many times must you forget what I tell you?!"

Indigo did a brief whistle then approached her. He found her quite attractive.

"Hey, Naraka, you're looking smoking today," Indigo flirted, earning him a boot to the head... and one for Blue, the wimp.

"Who the hell are you?! Do you flirt with EVERY girl you see?"

He didn't. He was too busy cleaning out his weapons and just waiting for the trip to be over. He ran so damn far to get to the airship to Beacon, so he needed some rest. Despite that, he willingly helped Blue, even with some sore legs.

"This is my cousin: Naraka Krohda," Blue said as he stood up.

"Why do you even call yourself Blue, Niida?" Naraka said, earning a "Shhh" from her cousin.

"Shut up!"

"Whatever... BLUE," she chuckled from how ridiculous she thinks his name is.

Blue helped Indie up to his feet and shook his hand.

"Thanks for helping, man," Blue said with a friendly tone, "Good luck in Beacon."

"Your cousin is hot, but she sure has a tongue," Indigo said with suave tone to Blue.

"The hell did you say about me?!"

"Run."

* * *

Blue walked out of the airship and breathed in the fresh air. He heard someone else breathing it in also.

He was slightly taller than the blue lancer. He wears a red prince-like robe with a white cravat over a white dress shirt. His black breastplate is worn over his shirt. He has a small black thigh pads on his white pants, complete with black boots. He has a flowing black cape with a red interior. Resting on his back, a large shield and a large folded lance rested there. This teen is named Draconum Tepes.

"DRACO!"

"BLUE!"

They hugged each other and separated shortly, looking at each other with nostalgic smiles.

"What are you doing here in Beacon?" Blue asked.

"I actually won through scholarship," Draco said, "They said that due to my efforts and role in fights, I was definitely a good fit for Beacon."

Blue looked at his weapon.

"Nice rifle," Blue commented.

He brandished it and unfolded, revealing the giant rifle having four large bayonets; the bottom bayonet is the largest. He revealed his shield, which also housed a multi-rocket launcher. The shield was definitely an eyecatcher for Blue.

"Whoa, that's a neat weapon," Blue said, dazzled by the sheer firepower of the shield, "What did you call those babies?"

He folded his lance and closed the shield flaps before putting them on his back.

"The gunlance is called Dragonshell, and the shield is called Dragonscale," Draco noticed his jousting lance, "That's a nice lance."

He unsheathed his lance and showed it to him. He unrolled the chamber near the handle of the lance, revealing Dust cartridges.

"I call this Grand Tidal. It may not look like it, but Grand Tidal is a scary weapon," Blue commented.

As he sheathed his weapon, a tall girl in punk attire pushed them aside rudely.

"Hey!" Draco shouted at the punk.

She looked back and scoffed before walking away. She wore a long white coat with her symbol pasted on her back: a skull with flowers on both sides. Her pink hair has a shaved area on where her right sideburns should be. They didn't see it that much, but she wore blue skinny jeans with black combat boots.

"Wow, rude," Blue commented, earning ignorance from the girl.

"I've seen her before, Blue," Draco commented, his eyes squinted as he stared at her.

"Who's that?"

"Nadeshiko Yamato. She's a heavily wanted criminal. Why is she here?!"

A white flash passed by them, then returned to both boys. The white flash revealed a lady standing around Berde's height. She was blonde, and her eyes were as silver as the mineral itself. Her skin was pale, and her sky blue blouse mixed well with her white vest. She wears bike shorts with a white tasset that resembled wings. Her weapons were stored in two sheathes; a pair of large curved blades.

"Um... uh, you're Blue, right?" she asked, peppy for something that both don't know.

"... Um... How do you know?" Blue asked, "Who are you?"

She frantically looked around.

"I'm Subasa Garuda. I saw you with him," Subasa grumbled.

She zoomed close to his face and stared at him crazy eyes.

"Where's Indigo Sangre?!" she said crazily, worrying both boys.

"Indigo?" he looked side to side then shrugged, "I don't know."

She sighed and suddenly floated into the air; a small tornado carrying her up. The two were surprised by her use of Dust... or possibly her Semblance. She jettisoned toward the academy while shouting Indigo's name. Naraka walked past the two with Blue noticing.

"Hey, Naraka, where are you going?" Draco asked the tall female, getting no reply from the tall tan girl. He looked at Blue with a worried look.

"Nara prefers to be alone," he said, "Long story, but no time to ask. We should head to the academy."

Both lancers walked toward the academy. All of a sudden, Indigo walks up behind them, looking around frantically. Blue turned around and waved at him.

"Oh, Indi-" his greeting was interrupted by the blonde girl's flashing dash. Indie himself turned into a flashing dash.

"..." Blue was stunned. Draco shrugged, retaining a smile.

"Welcome to Beacon, I guess. Home to not only the Prestigious, but abnormal."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So, first RWBY fic. My friends and I talked about RWBY and after a creative frustration, we decided to make our own. Of course, the names of the main characters had to follow the colour naming rule.

Berde- Green in Tagalog

Indigo - ... You should know this.

Naraka - Sanskrit/Hindi for Hell... or usually known as the Hindu/Buddhist underworld. Naraka is usually like hell, where the punished are cooked in fire (orange and red).

Sameko - Japanese for Shark child/shark girl. Sharks are commonly blue or grey.

Blue - Obviously. Niida means Blue in Hindi/Sanskrit.

Draconum - Based on the Order of the Dragon (Ordo **Draconum** ), an order that Vlad(The Impaler) Tepes came from. Their emblem's primary color is red.

Subasa - Broken form of Tsubasa, which means wing in Japanese. Bird wings are usually white, gold, or brown.

Nadeshiko - A Japanese flower with a pinkish-white colouration. Her full name refers to Yamato Nadeshiko, which is usually associated with the "ideal woman".

As for now, I'll mostly work on this. Also, RWBY hype~!

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, created by the late Monty Oum.


	2. Making Friends and Initiation

**Chapter 2**

 **Making friends and Initiation**

After a brief speech from Headmaster Ozpin, everyone slept in the ball room, laying down on the floor in their sleeping bags. Berde Bazahka came out of the washroom, wearing a green pajama top and black sweats... with brown teddy bear slippers. His pajama top was unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest. As he walked back to his belongings and sleeping bag, a mixture of laughter and whistling were heard in his wake. He sat down by his sleeping bag and took out a diary with his bear symbol on the cover. He had some rough sketches on the weapons he's seen so far. He drew a flaming tiger symbol and a sketch of a dual-sided lance. He wondered who that person was, and wanted to study their weapon. The design certainly looked cool in his own opinion. A pair of hands perched on Berde, causing him to panic.

"Wha!"

"Shhh... Relax," Sameko whispered, "It's me: Sameko."

Berde hyperventilated at first then slowly regained his composure before wiping his forehead.

"Sorry, Sameko," Berde said, "... That move really surprised."

She chuckled before adjusting her glasses.

"Sorry. Didn't you forget I was a few meters away from you?" she said.

Berde raised his brow.

"I don't recall you telling me where your sleeping bag was," Berde replied honestly, much to Sameko's confusion.

"... Never mind," she looked at his diary, which he allowed her to see. She made an "Oooh" noise from the sketch of the flaming lance he drew.

"Whose weapon is this? It looks cool" she said, with Berde nodding in agreement.

"I don't know, but we can find this person with this symbol," he pointed at the sketch of the symbol: a flaming tiger.

"But really," she pointed at the nozzle underneath the blade, "That flamethrower fits the fiery motif of the lance. Where does the weapon even keep the oil or gas canisters?"

Berde shrugged.

Berde looked at the width of the handle. Sameko pointed at the handle and mumbled a series of theories.

"blah blah blah blah... she must be keeping large capsules of gas or oil inside the handle, and whenever she reloads, the capsule ejects, and then some sort of automatic reloading system pushes the next cartridge in; she manually reloads that reloading system by adding the canisters through that hatch near the handle."

As Sameko continued to blabber about her theory, Berde's brow slowly raised in confusion and felt like her voice was getting squeekier and faster. Berde soon had swirly eyes of dizziness from her huge mumbling of theory. Sameko, seeing him utterly confused, whacked his head with his notebook.

"Did you even listen to me?!"

He shook his head and nervously replied: "Y-yeah... totally, Some sort of automatic reloading system is inside of the lance, and inserts a cannister inside of the flamethrower thingie, and... when it runs out, that shit ejects from the flamethrower and then uh... yeah, the auto reloading thing."

Sameko nodded with a pout.

"... You got the gist of it, I guess," she replied, "I think you're dumber than you should be."

Berde shrugged and stood up. Sameko also stood up, revealing a huge height difference between the two. She honestly expected someone as strong and conditioned as him to be... a lot taller.

"Let's find who this person is... let's interview whoever wields this," Sameko said, "Whoever made this weapon must be a cool person."

They both walk through the sleeping bags and pillows scattered on the floor. He passed by a blonde haired girl drawing a picture of a caped prince. She looked at them and hissed, causing the bear and shark to walk away from her with a faster pace. They also passed by a three girls by a wall; one sitting, while the other two were standing up.

All of a sudden, Berde saw a small girl with cat ears getting bullied by two larger males. He quickly ran toward them, but before he could even touch them, he felt an extreme chill. The bullies didn't move too, but the Faunus was alright. Berde looked to his left and saw a princely man, strutting with a royal flourish. He had a smug frown and sighed from seeing the Faunus about to get her ears pulled.

"Uncouth bullies," he said, "Picking on a Faunus instead of reflecting on your own imperfections."

He made a small "tch" noise and unfroze the bullies while punching them away. The last one grabbed his fist and had a hard time pushing him.

"I'm not a bully, prince," Berde replied, "I was trying to save your friend from them."

"Really?" he raised a brow, unconvinced.

"Yeah. I don't want to fight, I just wanted to save her from those bullies."

"H-he sounds like a good guy," Azure said to his big brother.

The prince sighed and lowered his fist. He looked at the other two bullies.

"Er.. um, we didn't want to fight too," they weakly responded.

"Get out."

They both ran away and the prince walked up to the slightly shorter man.

"Honestly, you don't look like a bad person," the prince said, "But if you hurt her, I'll freeze your blood off."

Berde was unfazed by his threat, knowing full well that he's not into bullying others.

"I'm Berde," he said, "Who's this little cutestuff?"

Azure giggled and blushed from hearing that.

"This is Azure. She's my little sister."

Being respectful, he didn't ask how, but greeted her with a friendly smile as he knelt down to her height.

"Hey, Azure," he said in a friendly tone, "I'm Berde, and it's good to meet you."

"Hello, Beardy," Azure giggled, making Berde chuckle too as he pet her ears. He understood the immaturity and silliness of children, so he's natural with getting along with children.

"Beardy... I remember calling one of my teachers that," Berde replied, "So, why are you here?"

"Indie is gonna be a student at Beacon, and he's gonna allow me to stay with him," she said.

Berde wondered how Beacon staff will allow that. Nonetheless, he didn't want to ruin her happiness.

"I see."

He stood up and turned to the prince.

"I'm Indie. My name is Indigo Sangre," he said with a calm smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Berde."

"Thanks," he shook his hand and nodded.

Sameko caught up with Berde, and looked at the tall prince. She glared at him.

"Oh look, a royal," she said angrily, "Reminds me of my crappy dad."

"So what? Are you a peasant or something?" Indigo's mood immediately switched.

"Bluebloods like you are destined to fall," Sameko raised her detached sleeve, preparing a fist.

"Tch. You think your punch will harm me, little girl? Go back to middle school!"

Sameko twitched in anger and attempted to jump at him, only for her collar to be caught by Berde. Holding her looked like he was holding a rabid shark trying to get back into the water, or in this case, catch that fish floating in the air.

"She has a temper as short as her size," Azure commented.

"SHUT UP, KITTY! LET ME AT THIS BLUEBLOOD!" she tried to bite and scratch him, but Berde pulled her farther away from him.

"Shhh... people are trying to sleep, Sameko," Berde said, "In case you want to know who this guy is, he's Indigo Sangre."

"I don't care, I want to kick his ass," her voice was lower as to not wake up, but was loud for a whisper. Berde flicked her forehead, causing her to bawl in a river of tears.

"You really need to calm down."

Berde groaned and carried her to her sleeping bag. He returned to Indigo, empty handed.

"She's like your little sis-"

"We're not related..."

A slow silence stirred in between them. Berde's inner mind was looking for something to talk about. He then pulled out his notebook and flipped it to the recent weapon he sketched. He wanted to show him it, but he decided to put it away for now. A girl passed by him, and he saw the lance on her back. It seemed she was just finished taking a shower. Her wet hair was braided, and she wore a black tank top and orange shorts. The flaming tiger symbol was on her tank top. Indigo whistled at the girl. She stopped and threw a punch at Indigo. Berde was about to get caught, but dodged by simply leaning back, making Indigo take the full blow.

"Stupid prince," she snarled.

She then stared at Berde and sighed.

"You saw nothing."

She left them and headed to her sleeping bag. Indigo and Berde looked at each other with confusion... then fear.

"Holy crap, man, you're shoulder's on fire!"

"Dude, your shoulder's on fire too."

Berde stood still, while Indigo ran around and slowly turned the fire into a crystalline ice sculpture. Berde's pajama top burned out, revealing his scarred but muscular body.

"I'm okay with this," Berde said nonchalantly... despite his pajama top burned out.

"Your top just immolated and disappeared into ashes," Indigo said.

"Your hair looks like some sort of spiky pompadour, Jack Frost."

Indie looked at his hair and shattered the ice with one tap. His hair retained its radiance and beauty much to his pleasure.

"Well, maybe you'd look a lot better if you took off your damn slippers," Indie pointed at his feet.

"What, Mr. Biggles and Mr. Wiggles?" he asked, earning a huge laugh from the people in the ball room, being shushed by someone loudly saying "Shh!"

He took them off and outstretched his arms, then all of a sudden, girls started "ooh"-ing his exposed body. He put them back on, and the "ooh"s stopped. He wondered how a pair of bear slippers made him look stupider. He didn't mind though.

"Well, you seem cool... in the head that is," Indigo said, "It's getting late; we should go to sleep."

Berde walked away, back into his sleeping bag. He was about to sleep until he saw another student trying to carry his axes. It was a normal girl student.

"Stop," he said calmly before going to sleep.

* * *

 **Morning time**

Berde woke up and stretched while hearing the usual thief attempting to carry his axes. He simply told them to leave and carried his axe as usual much to the horror of the thief.

"Ever read the comic 'Derange'?" he asked the thief rhetorically before leaving.

Indigo woke up to see a certain blonde girl giddily awaiting him. He screamed in horror and immediately backed away from her.

"Subasa?!"

She pinned him to the floor and stared at his eyes with her silver eyes.

"Guess what, honeykins, WE'RE gonna be in a team," she said, "Not only that, but we'll be partners forever!"

"N-no, anything but that," Indigo said, scared of the crazy girl.

"Oh, Indie," she pouted, "Are you that cold? Cold enough to not appreciate your loved one's work to get so far?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

She nodded and darted away.

"See you in our team, love~!" she said as she headed to the washroom.

* * *

 **Locker Room**

Indigo and Berde had their lockers close to each other. Sameko was with them, having done packing her locker. She also tried looking for one of her friends from a distant school, but to no avail. With no one else to hang out with, she followed the berserker.

"So, Indie, who're you thinking of teaming up with?" Berde asked the prince. The prince looked at him.

"Well, I'd definitely like you in my team," he said, "But, I call dibs on leader."

"I should be leader. I have achieved top grades in my school," Sameko said, "Plus, I'm one hell of a battle scientist."

"Psshhh... kid, you snuck your way into this academy. You might be smart, but I don't think you're physic-" he saw a fist about to hit her, only to be stopped by Berde.

"Hey!" the shark exclaimed

Berde shook his head.

"Save it for the initiation," Berde said to her, "But really, can I ask you guys something? What makes a good leader?"

They both pondered for a moment before shouting at each other simultaneously.

"A true leader must know everything and everyone!" Sameko exclaimed

"A true leader must put his men first before their own needs!" Indie said.

Berde chuckled at their responses.

"Well, in my opinion, a true leader must be a great example and inspiration to his team mates," he said calmly, "I'd love both of you in my team, and wouldn't mind either one being leader. Though... I lean more on Indigo's idea of a leader."

Indie fist pumped, while Sameko pouted in anger. Berde smiled at Sameko, trying to cheer her up.

"... though, you obviously need to know what you're doing, though from where I grew up, I usually KNEW that a leader must lead through example and clear instruction. You're not wrong."

Sameko smiled warmly, cheered up a bit.

"Yeah, I'd be in ANY team with you, especially as a partner," Indie said to Berde, grinning, "... though, I'd love it if Subasa isn't there... Otherwise, if Berde's name started with a P, our team name would sound like PISS."

Sameko and Berde laughed from his joke. Berde patted his friend's back from his joke.

"My, you're clever, Indie," Berde said.

In the distance, Naraka groaned from their poor joke. Blue came up beside him.

"Hey, cousin, I wonder what you'd think if I put you in my team," Blue asked. His cousin looked at him with a calm smile.

"Blue, I'd be okay being in a team with you," he said, "But just in case you're not, try your hardest to make friends with new people, okay?"

"B-but, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you, cuz," Blue said nervously. She hugged his cousin and smiled at him confidently, nodding.

"You can do it. Whether I'm here or not. You're a smart person, right?"

Draco came up behind him and slapped his back, surprising the blue-haired... Blue. He grinned at his old friend.

"Let's hope we'll be partners and teammates, Blue," Draco smiled.

"Yeah, totally!" Blue agreed, slapping his back as well.

"See? You've got a friend with you," Naraka said with a calm smile, "Now excuse me, I need to pack some stuff up."

* * *

 **Cliffs of Emerald Forest.**

"Well, this is gonna get weird," Berde said to Indie, who was in ready position, "But, I know there's a lot of Grimm inside of there; I don't care if we don't have to kill Grimm."

"Don't get too caught up in your berserk state, Olaf," Indigo snarkly said.

"We should say something cool when we get launched," Berde said with an excited grin.

Sameko unsheathed her swords and formed her bow. She prepared an arrow and pointed it toward the ground. Naraka unsheathed her lance and went into a crouching position. Blue spun around his lance and got into a similar position as Naraka. Draco did a sort of guarding position, but his footing suggested he's ready for a charge. Subasa grabbed her swords and spun them around before getting ready. She looked at Indigo, who she winked at, much to Indie's discomfort. Nadeshiko sighed and brandished her revolvers.

"Let's do THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Berde shouted as he was launched into the forest; a mix of fear and excitement filled the man.

"Okay, just calm down and BREEEAAAATHHE!" Indie screamed as he was unfortunately launched prematurely (with no care from the instructors)

"Something cool...!" Ozpin heard Indigo say in the distance.

Naraka was silent and calmly flew through the air like a phoenix uprising. Sameko shrieked in fear from the sudden launch, tumbling all over in the air. Blue launched into the air, trying to act calm as his cousin, only to end up shrieking in fear. Draco curled up into his shield and lance, making him look like an armoured rocket.

"WAIT FOR ME, MY LOOOOOOOVE!" Subasa shouted as the Garuda was shot into the air.

"INTO THE WIIIIIIIIIINNDS!" Nadeshiko screamed triumphantly as she gained altitude from the launch.

As Ozpin watched the students launch, he drank his coffee with a rather relaxed look.

"I thought they would just scream, not quip," Ozpin said casually, "... Well some of them did, but still, that wasn't part of the episode."

* * *

 **Landing Strategy**

Berde was gliding through the air, using his shots to keep his inertia. He smiled from the extreme speed he's gliding through. He looked down for Grimm to slay.

"Found you!" he spotted a large Ursa in the distance, awaiting to be killed.

He shot in front of him with a heavy shell, slowing his inertia. He then did a front flip and shot from an angle above, rocketing toward the Ursa. Before the Ursa could react, the axeman's feet were already planted into its body and was soon grinding on the dirt of the forest.

"URSURFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

He saw a bunch of Grimm getting in the way, but they were not enough to halt the path of destruction that is Berde, the Bear Surfer. He screamed for joy as his surfing continued, but alas, the ground slowly halted his surfing inertia, so he eventually came to a halt after a good 2 minutes. He stepped off the dead Ursa and watched him wither. He sheathed his axes and moved on.

In the distance, the criminal lady known as Nadeshiko glided through the air calmly as her long coat fluttered in the air. She saw a branch and launched one of her pistols at it. The chain wrapped around the branch and she found herself doing vertical revolutions.

"Whooaaa!" She pulled the chain as to fire the revolver, cutting through the branch via the built in blade and returning to her. She rose up into the air again and saw a large Beowulf underneath her. She threw one of her revolvers at their neck, wrapping the chain around them. She loaded a heavy bullet into her other revolver when she saw a branch a few meters in front of her and fired behind her, launching her forward. The long chain managed to hit the high tree branch, causing her to drop as the Beowulf was hung high. As she dropped down, she hoped the Beowulf was heavy enough to decrease her fall. Luckily for her...

"Awesome," she said with content as she found her feet exactly 30 cm above the ground, and the Beowulf suffocated. She forcefully tugged her revolver back to her, decapitating the Grimm.

Indigo calmly glided through the air, looking for any clearings or any branches coming his way. He was about to hit one of the tall trees and formed a floor of ice using his Semblance. He hopped forward then flipped forward, creating an ice platform on his feet as soon as he was upside down. As the branches came close, he did a huge swing, launching an indigo aura crescent that cut through branches in his way. He flipped forward and formed a floor of ice on his feet and skidded on the ground as the board skidded on the ground. A Beowulf was in the distance, and with a smile, he hopped of his ice board and sliced it in half with a front flip overhead strike.

"Nailed it."

Subasa was flying forward, creating a vortex of air on her feet that propelled her forward. As the trees came closer, she unsheathed her blades and did a vertical spin with her blades, cutting through the branches and trees in her way. When she got close, she shifted her momentum so that her feet were pointed on the ground. She then did two more powerful spins to the other way as she landed on the ground, slicing any tree (and some unlucky Grimm) in her wake.

"Now time to look for Indigo."

Naraka found a large tree coming toward her on her right side. She split up her lance and stabbed the tree while sliding down in a downward spiral. As soon as the ground was close, she created an explosion that launched her forward. She did a series of front flips and pulled off the three-point landing flawlessly. She spun her two mini lances and sheathed them into her back before moving on.

Sameko flailed around the air and trying hard to keep her glasses from falling. She was calculating a way to get down safely. She aimed an arrow in front and shot it far, knowing her velocity will eventually catch up with it. She got in range of her arrow and used her Semblance to halt the arrow's movement and point downward. She planted her feet on it as if it were a wall. She threw her katana downward and used her Semblance to halt its movement again. When she hopped toward that sword, she threw her other sword and pulled in her other sword by reactivating the Dust string and pulling it back to her. She kept doing this until she landed on the ground albeit feeling a bit motion sick. She shook her head as she sheathed her blades and walked into the forest.

Draco put his feet on his shield and pulled the trigger, opening the hatches. He didn't fire missiles, but he used Red Dust to slow down his fall by creating explosions that slowed him down. His shield tore through various trees and branches before skidding into the ground. As soon as he was halted, he dusted off his shield, showing no visible wear and put it on his back before walking into the forest.

Blue stumbled a bit, thinking of a way to land safely.

"I got it!"

He started to flip forward and suddenly was surrounded in water. Of course, he gave himself some breathing room before freezing the water with his lance. As he landed, he became an icy buzzsaw of death as he kept rolling through the forest; the trees destruction served little to slow him down. Blue managed to break out using an upward thrust with his lance and landed on the ground safely, watching the ice wheel create a path of destruction.

"Cool."

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

He wondered who his next partner would be, probably hoping it would be that Berde guy; he thought he was pretty cool. He saw an Ursa in front of him and hopped forward, slicing through it with his sword. He was right behind the ursa and spun his sword while sheathing it as the Ursa's torso flew off. A large white snake rose out of the ground and hissed at Indigo. He glared at it fearlessly.

The snake head lashed out at it with surprising speed that even surprised the cool prince. He leapt up high into the air and got his sword ready. A white snake head came from behind, but he managed to guard its lash with his blade, but was pushed away from its sheer force. He landed on the ground and saw both heads. The white head charged forward, and he strafed to his left and threw a slash to its head, only to cause a minor wound. Indigo quickly took note of it. The black snake head came out of the ground and attempted to constrict him. As the Taitiju got closer, Indigo took a deep breath and split his swords in half and stabbed to his left and right. The movement of the snake started to slow down, so he managed to hop out.

"It's mine!" a girl voice shouted from the forest.

Naraka Krohda sprinted toward the King Taitiju at incredible speed. The snake tried to swing outward with its head, only to be guarded by her Aura enhanced arms. An explosion pushed the snake's head away, but she didn't see the white snake head lashing at her, knocking her away from the giant snake. She got up, visible steam coming out of her skin. Indigo, who just landed, saw Naraka, who looked overheated.

"What the hell is wrong with your skin?" Indigo asked, concerned for the girl.

"Don't look at me! I'm not gonna be your partner!" she shouted.

Indigo saw the Taitiju rushing toward him. He quickly spun his blades and formed a giant wall of ice out of thin air. That use of Semblance caused Indigo to start to lose heat; so much, his breath was shown. Indigo's stamina was considerably low.

"You're... Naraka, right?"

"What?!"

He walked toward her and held her arm, his face devoid of any flirtatious intent.

"Is your Semblance linked with fire?" he asked, "or is it just explosions?"

"... No.. I'm not.."

"Why?! We're in the forest. We COULD die if we don't get to our goal!" he shouted, "Stop being so stubborn and tell me! We'll die if you're being that way!"

"Okay! Okay! It's Combustion!"

He sighed in relief, his breath visible. Naraka was surprised from his sudden low body heat. The climate wasn't too severe.

"Mine is Stagnation. My *huff* Semblance lowers my body heat whenever I use it. It... *huff* seems that your *huff*Semblance does the opposite."

"Do you want me to use my Semblance on you and vice-versa?" she asked.

"You read my mind."

Both of them shone orange and indigo respectively. A fire formed nearby Indigo, while Naraka felt her body heat lower from stagnation. After a while, their bodies felt refreshed as their body heats balanced out.

"How long were you fighting that?" Indigo asked.

"Enough to gain some wounds," she said, showing her large cut on her midriff.

"Shit... we have to kill them quick... here's the plan..."

He whispered her his plan, and she nodded. Before they were done, the ice wall broke and the giant snake roared and lunged at both of them.

"RRRAAGH!" Indigo formed a lance of ice to keep the snake's mouth open. He formed more icicles jutting out of the lance and backed away.

"Naraka!" Indie shouted as he jumped back. Naraka focused her Semblance on the core of the lance and made it explode, piercing all of the snake's black head.

Indigo rushed to the other head and did a leaping front flip. His great sword formed a large icy club that he threw down on top of the white snake head, digging it to the ground. Naraka rushed in and threw a massive amount of swift swings with her dual blade before dashing through it. After a second, the white snake head exploded into tiny pieces. Naraka sheathed her lance on her back and walked away. Indigo followed her, about to pat her back on a job well done, but she swatted him.

"Go away," she said coldly, "I don't need your help."

Indigo was mad at this and insisted accompanying her.

"Now's a time to be serious," Indigo said, "Another King Taijitu might come up, and who knows how we'll fight it alone."

"Go away!"

She pointed her lance at his neck. Indigo glared back and put his hand over his sword.

"Why are you so damn aloof!?"

"Why are YOU so damn insistent!? Leave me or I'll kill you!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Berde watched as the large Ursa was about to throw a swipe at him. He grabbed the arm with little effort and grit his teeth. With his pure strength, he pulled out the arm with little effort, causing the Grimm to wince in pain. Berde did a spin and thrust the dismembered arm of the Grimm into its head, killing it instantly. He saw another group of Grimm and grabbed his axes from his holster. He pointed his barrel at him and shot a powerful bullet that pierced the closest Ursa. He saw another one and easily sliced through it with an axe swing.

From afar, Sameko watched as the Berserker was slicing through Grimm as easy as a knife would cut through butter, wondering if he really was the one-man army. She looked to her right and saw Death Stalker approaching Berde. It looked smaller than the average one, so this one would be easy. She fired a volley of arrows into the air and got close.

Meanwhile, Berde clashed his axe with the Death Stalker's claws. He backed away and shot bullets at its face, causing the giant scorpion to block it with its claws. He ran recklessly toward it, but he was pushed by its claws. Despite the power of the push, he still kept his boots grounded. It got out of defensive position but was suddenly bombarded by a series of dropping arrows that had the force of a small meteor. A dust cloud formed from the sheer strength of the arrows. Berde looked at the clearing and saw the Death Stalker's dead body, pierced by five arrows. Sameko leapt out of the bushes and sheathed her swords.

"Nice move," Berde complimented, "Though, I could have took him on by myself, kid."

Sameko puffed her cheeks, formed her bow and fired an arrow into his chest.

"AAAH!"

Close by, a blue lancer heard the scream and was about to go to whoever screamed. He then heard the follow up of: "I'm okay."

Blue wondered who that person was, but wherever he is he-

*bang!*

His eyes widened as he saw a small Nevermore drop down in front of him. He looked behind him and saw the smoking gunlance of the Dragon Knight. Draco looked at Blue and grinned.

"Got your back."

"Thanks, buddy."

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

Nadeshiko just finished strangling a small Beowolf with her chains. She watched the Beowolf suffocate, then get decapitated as soon as she applied Aura to her chains, making them as sharp as a blade.

Her companion, Subasa simply whetted her blades using the fang of a Taitiju. She glared at Nadeshiko, who glared back.

"No way in hell you'll be MY partner," Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"I never showed interest in being a partner with a simple street urchin," Subasa replied with haughtiness, angering the biker.

"I'd kill you right here and now, but, we're in an initiation, so..." she calmed down a bit, "Let's just focus on keeping each other alive."

Subasa spat at the ground and fused her dual blades into a large crescent-shaped sword with three handles.

"Whatever, bitch."

She grabbed the left-most handle with her left hand and sliced the Beowulf behind her with a swift cut. The Beowulf died in an easy slice.

"Luckily for me, Beowolves don't bleed like humans. Would have ruined our white clothing."

"Yep..." Nadeshiko nonchalantly aimed behind her without looking and fired at another Beowulf, who fell to her bullet. Another one was approaching, but the bullet wound inside the Beowulf she shot sprout out a large tree root that impaled the other beowulf.

"I'll check out for any clearings nearby," Subasa said as she formed a vortex of air on her feet and jumped into the air.

A sea of green and brown lay underneath her as she floated using her Semblance to hover. Her wing-like pauldrons fluttered up and down, resembling flapping wings. She looked around for any certain clearing. She found a clearing with stone pillars and descended back to Nadeshiko.

"Over there," she pointed to the direction of the stone pillars.

"Okay, let's go."

They made no hesitation and made haste for the clearing.

"Hey, Nadeshiko, how come you're considering helping me all of a sudden?" Subasa asked her accidental partner.

"Just say I'm only a hero whenever there are others that could be in trouble... especially when Grimm are around," she said.

"Psshh, you're stupid. It's like you actually care for me."

"Look, it's clear that we're superhuman, but the Grimm here can be a lot stronger for us to handle by ourselves," Nadeshiko admitted, "... We're just allies for now until we find who you wanted to be your partner! Just pretend you saw him first; not like they have invisible floating cameras in here."

Subasa smiled and then continued to look forward.

"Whatever, thug."

"Shut up, Princess."

* * *

 **Cliffside**

Glynda looked at her scroll and saw both Nadeshiko and Subasa running through the forest. She giggled from their little comment, knowing that they've already made eye contact.

"I wonder how the writers avoided this little confusion."

"Let's just say Dust machines, Glynda. We don't have to explain much," Ozpin replied.

* * *

 **At another area**

As soon as Nadeshiko and Subasa caught up to the temple, they saw the chess pieces resting on separate spires. Before they could reach it, a giant foot stomped their path, forcing them to back away. Nadeshiko and Subasa looked in fear as they never realized the giant opponent. It stood 10 stories tall.

"What the hell?!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, "H-how?!"

"D-don't they have Goliaths in more concentrated areas?!" Subasa said, confused of how a creature like that exists in the forest.

They both unsheathe their weapons and charge. The goliath swung its trunk at them, causing Subasa to guard with her dual blades. Despite her guard, she was pushed into a tree. Nadeshiko hopped over its trunk and started shooting its head, resulting in bullets bouncing off.

"Crap, the skin is tough," she threw her chained revolver at one of its tusks and swung underneath it.

She was agile enough to avoid the trunk and soon found herself above the elephant. She shot upward, launching herself into the elephant. She raised her guns and threw her blades into the skin, only to bounce off.

"Shit, I won't be able to pierce this."

The trunk of the Goliath managed to catch the gunner and tossed her into the tree. All of a sudden, she felt something wet and soft cushioning her fall; as if she fell into water. She realized that her body was stuck inside water and saw a blue lancer pass by, who smiled at the girl. The goliath raised its trunk and attempted to crush both of them, only to be halted by a teen with a large tower shield. Draco grunted and roared as he slowly pushed the trunk away. He pulled the trigger of his shield, opening the flaps and firing a spread shot from his shield, pushing the Goliath away.

Nadeshiko landed back on the ground as Blue deactivated his Semblance and grouped up with the two boys. Subasa walked toward them and got into a fighting pose.

"Heh, impressive feats, boys," Nadeshiko complimented the younger boys, "You sure would come in handy in a team."

"I don't like you guys compared to my prince, but at the same time, I acknowledge your strengths," Subasa said as she fused her swords and formed her crescent blade, "Anyone got a plan?"

Blue rolled his Dust chamber on his lance and smiled confidently while staring at the small Goliath. Draco looked at him and smiled, as if awaiting orders.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So, second chapter was produced rather quickly due to me having their abilities and weapons already planned out beforehand.

In case some of the weapons are a bit confusing to you guys, here's the list of weapons of the main characters.

Berde  
Verdant Terror and Green Envy  
Two identical axes fitted with a revolver body on the middle of the axe. The revolver works similarly to a S&W .500 magnum, but with a more intense caliber. The axes resemble Aeon Calcos's axes from SCV, but have a sharp hook behind the main blades. Due to the trigger being far from the gun compartment, the revolver is semi-automatic, though it still retains a fanning* option. They are incredibly heavy as to not break while swung by Berde (also an effective anti-stealing tool).

Indi  
Vriespunt and Bevriezen  
Both of them fused form a double-edged greatsword. Bevriezen is the smaller blade that is attached to the back of the sword. They are both single-edged blades.

Naraka  
Shiva  
A lance with two guandao-like blades on each side and a flamethrower nozzle underneath each blade. The lances can split up into two dagger-like weapons. The lance handle can contract, making it more "portable".

Sameko  
Aquaphoria  
A daishou is a dual blade set that consists of a katana and a wakizashi. The blades are slightly longer than normal daishou. The daishou also fuse together to form a Yumi bow. Both lack a handle, making them shirasaya.

Blue  
Grand Tidal  
It's a jousting lance fused with a revolver chamber. Think of it as a heavier Myrtenaster... but for jousting.

Draconum  
Dragonshell and Dragonscale  
An anti-tank rifle mixed with a large bayonet x4 with a revolver chamber that holds 8 rounds, similar to Gunlances from MH. For the shield, think of a large rectangular shield, then add small flaps to hold missiles inside of them.

Nadeshiko  
Blooming Dead  
Two black S&W-esque revolvers, but lower caliber, and have a blade underneath the barrel. The cylinders of each gun hold up to 10 rounds. There's a chain on the trigger, which gives Nadeshiko the option to fire while stretched out. The chains are linked to two pullies behind her back that hold the rest of her chain. Semi-automatic, but can be fanned*.

Subasa  
Tetsubasa  
Two giant curved blades that when fused together, form a similar weapon to Renekton's Bat'leth from League of Legends.

I'll release the next one in a few days. As usual, RWBY and its characters don't belong to me, but my OCs obviously do. Review, or favourite or follow if you like this story.

*fanning a revolver involves pressing the hammer of the revolver after a bullet fires, allowing another shot. In old days, revolvers lacked a semi-automatic system, so gunners had to pull the hammer back manually. With enough dexterity, revolvers are capable of rapid fire.


	3. Rise of the Beasts

**Chapter 3**

 **Rise of the Beasts**

Blue scanned the Goliath. He deduced that due to its large mass, it moves slowly but packs incredible strength and durability. He also took note of Nadeshiko's bullets and blades attacking its skin. He wondered if he could kill it from the inside.

"This is gonna be hard... Draco, you're gonna have to be our tank," Blue said, earning a nod from his old friend.

"Got it!" he rushed forward.

Blue scanned Subasa's blades. Noticing its sleek and sharp blade, he went to the Garuda and asked: "You, do you think your blades can at least cut it?"

Subasa looked at the 20 meter elephant and replied.

"I'll try."

She hopped up into the skies. Blue looked at Nadeshiko.

"Hey, your bullets and blades don't work. What's your Semblance? It might work well against this elephant."

Nadeshiko smiled and demonstrated by shooting a bullet by the elephant's foot, summoning a large tree root that held down the elephant.

"Life-Giver. I can make stones or anything my Aura touches into plants or bugs... or some small animals with enough Aura," she said.

Subasa mounted on top of the elephant and threw a powerful slice with her sword, making a small cut.

"It cut a bit!" Subasa said.

"Come back here!" Blue commanded Subasa.

She was about to hop down, but she was grabbed by the trunk of the elephant.

"Subasa!" Nadeshiko shouted.

Draco roared as he charged. He hopped a short distance and fired a shot on the ground. He did a front flip and slammed his shield into the elephant's head, fazing it and letting Subasa go. Subasa created a small tornado on her feet and backflipped from it and back to Blue. Draco regrouped with the team and reloaded his gun.

"Okay, it can get cut by Subasa's blade, can get fazed by Draco's shield, and Nadeshiko can make plants and other small life," Blue pondered, "Okay, guys, this is the plan."

Before Blue could announce it, he did a twirl and spun his lance until it touched the ground. He summoned a large tsunami that engulfed the front part of the elephant and froze from his Ice Dust. He then looked at his team and told the plan quickly. After that, they all nodded and got into position.

Blue rotated his cylinder and his lance turned hot red. He stabbed the lance into the ice and melted the ice. He twirled his lance, gathering the water.

"Draco!"

"Gotcha!"

The elephant charged forward. Blue shot some water forward while Draco shot heavy shells and missiles from both his shield and lance. The missiles pushed the elephant back a bit, but the shells seemed to pierce a small area on its legs.

"Okay, Draco's heavy shells can pierce them," Blue noted, "Nadeshiko, you know what to do."

She nodded and looked at Subasa. Subasa leapt from a tree and mounted on the gargantuan. She laughed evilly as she savagely sliced the elephant's back. The elephant attempted to throw her off by standing up. Blue smiled, predicting what Subasa would instinctively do. Subasa stabbed her weapon into the skin and saw it slowly cut through. Nadeshiko threw her revolver at Subasa, who held it with her free hand.

"Up!"

Subasa tossed her up, letting go of the chain. The biker started doing front flips into the air and shot all the bullets into the crevices Subasa made. She then tossed a chain into one of the crevices and pulled herself down to the leg level of the elephant. The Elephant continued to stand up and Blue noticed that it's attempting to crush Subasa.

"Okay, Draco, go!"

"All right!" he charged forward and aimed his gunlance to the ground and continued to fire until he was above the elephant.

"Subasa! Fire Bird!" Draco said.

She nodded and formed a small tornado above Draco. Draco inverted himself and used the small tornado to boost himself downward. He dropped down into the elephant shield first, knocking the Elephant's head into the ground. Despite the force of the shield bash, it recovered quickly and pushed away Draco. The dragon knight hit was about to hit a tree, only for him to stop as his back hit the tree. He was glowing red, activating his Semblance.

"Did you think that hurt?" Draco said as he aimed his rifle at its legs, attempting to shoot its legs.

The elephant raised its leg and stomped the floor, creating a powerful quake. Blue and Draco were disoriented, and Subasa fell off.

"Suba!" Nadeshiko held on tight and threw her revolver at her, she grabbed it and Nade swung the Garuda upward.

The Garuda flipped forward and did a vertical spin dash downward. She sawed through the back of the Grimm, slowly, but surely piercing it. The Grimm screamed in pain as it pierced through. Nadeshiko's eyes shone pink as she activated her Semblance. A huge group of tree roots suddenly sprout out of the crevices, ensnaring the small goliath. It slowed its movements, but didn't halt it. Blue used the rest of his held water and flooded the area by its feet. He thrust his lance into the ground, forming a hidden link of water underneath that connected with the water by the Goliath's feet. He transferred his ice dust into them, freezing the water.

"It's not working!" Nade exclaimed.

Subasa was motion sick from overusing her Semblance and fell off the elephant. Blue cushioned her by draining the moisture of the water of the grass, forming a soft watery bed for Subasa to cushion in.

"I need a break..." Subasa called out, "My Semblance gives me a large headache from overuse."

Nade looked at Subasa, who fell back on a tree. She groaned.

"Blue!"

Blue nodded and jumped up. Nadeshiko passed passed Blue a revolver. He grabbed it and she flipped forward as she rose up. The elephant tried to reach for them with its trunk up, but it found its trunk being pulled down by Draco. The dragon knight glowed red as he reinforced his strength with his Aura.

"Nade, now!"

"Got it!"

She threw Blue down into the large cut and he threw a heated lance thrust into the crevice, sinking deep into the elephant. Blue pulled it out, making a large hole.

"Nadeshiko!"

"Gotcha!"

She focused her Aura on a bullet and fired it into the hole. Using up a lot of her aura, she lost her momentum in the air and fell. The bullet landed into the hole and Blue hopped up and grabbed Nadeshiko's tired body. He formed a platform of water that he froze with his lance above him and used it to push himself diagonally downward. He did a front flip and landed on the ground gracefully. Draco, knowing what was about to happen, quickly ran to Subasa, who was falling off the elephant. He leapt for her and grabbed her then immediately rolled into a shielding position, forming a large barrier. Blue landed behind Draco and looked away from the elephant as it exploded from a burst of sharp thorns spraying out of it from all directions. The elephant fell and dissipated as Blue let out a breath of relief.

Draco looked at his friend. His cape fluttered in the wind. The cape's blue color resembled an ocean tide hitting the beach. Draco was enchanted by his friend's majestic pose.

Blue then knelt to the ground and limped to the temple.

"Oh my goodness. I drained a lot of Aura..."

Subasa weakly used her Semblance to push Blue to the objective faster. As Blue hit a pillar, he got up and went up to the White Bishop relic. He raised it up high before falling down again. Draco weakly walked up to him and picked him up. Subasa recovered some Aura to move and helped her partner up. Nadeshiko looked at Blue and smiled.

"Well, we did it..." Nadeshiko smiled weakly, "I have to admit... while you bark out orders, you're actually pretty smart."

Blue smiled from Nadeshiko's comment.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I'm hyped for Season 3. Also, just from looking at ABRN, I already like Reese; she's so cute. I'm also excited to see one of my most favourite characters that didn't speak or make any proper appearances: Sage. I swear, Sage's design is awesome... and I'm a sucker for the colour green. Also, I really love his weapon despite its simplicity X3.

The next chapter should be up by Monday. The progress of the first chapters are usually quite high due to the fact I already fleshed out the characters. Though, for the next few arcs, it'll be more or less 30%SoL and 70% Adventure, though, that 30% will come first. See you next time.

Also, I was about to add these codenames in Blue's orders, but decided against it.

"Burnwater" (Draco and Blue)  
"Firebird" (Draco and Subasa)  
"Water Lily" (Blue and Nadeshiko)


	4. The Grimmian

**Chapter 4**

 **The Grimmian**

 **Meanwhile again**

In a part of the forest, the fighter and the archer were walking through the forest, chatting and laughing with each other, talking about stories of their time working together to fight Grimm.

"Man, you were awesome back there, Sameko," Berde smiled as he imitated a bow position, "You were all like 'fwoosh', then the arrow just flew like a massive bullet toward that Grimm!"

Sameko giggled and blushed from her acknowledged feat.

"Well, remember that time you just did that wrestling move to that Beowulf?" Sameko said, "You just grabbed its legs and made it bend way up while carrying it on your shoulders and then jumping up and 'BLAM!', you tore off its legs!"

Berde chuckled, remembering some of his Signal Academy days.

"I learned that in hand-to-hand combat class back at Signal," he said, "Despite my short size, I still became the strongest wrestler in the school."

"Wow, I've learned martial arts, but I know I can't lift something like that with my bare hands."

"So, Sameko, how's life like back from... um... whichever school you came from?"

Though miffed from his forgetfulness, she answered nonetheless with grace.

"Well, I'm pretty much the biggest smartie there," Sameko said proudly, "Though, of course, I've got friends to help me get to where I am."

"Friends?"

"Of course! I've had a lot of friends that helped me," Sameko said with a smile, "Did you have friends back at Signal?"

Berde sighed, remembering how it was like for him as a student back at Signal. It was extremely tough.

"I... I had a few friends," Berde smiled back, weakly, "I'm not one for a large circle of friends."

Sameko giggled.

"Well, me too," Sameko said, "While we helped each other, I had a few friends I trusted deeply."

"Deep Trust?" Berde said, "I... only experienced that with like two people. I find it hard to develop that trust all by myself."

They both sat down by a tree with Sameko putting her hand on his shoulder, concerned about his difficulty to develop trust.

"How come?" she asked.

Berde shook his head.

"..." he was silent, making Sameko mad.

"Come on...I-!"

Berde sighed sadly and looked at his axe. Sameko had a skeptical look as to why he did that. She wondered if she's pushing a bit too far.

"Sorry, but... can I ask you something?"

Sameko nodded.

"Anything?"

"... Did you... not want me as your partner?" he asked, surprising the Shark Girl. She nervously stuttered.

"I... um... I don't mind you as a partner but... b-but..."

"But what?"

"W-why are you asking me this? We're already partners anyway!"

"I'm a complete stranger, and you said your friends helped you get to here!" Berde shouted, "Were you hoping for your friend to be here?! Were you hoping that she'd be your partner?!"

Sameko backed away, startled by his aggression.

"D-do you not want me to be your partner?"

"... N-No, I was just wondering if t-this wasn't your intended-"

All of a sudden, a large tree suddenly dropped in front of Berde, separating the two. Sameko sheathed her sword and scoffed.

"Fine, if you're gonna be that stupid and too insistent on dwelling in the past, go ahead and survive on your own."

Berde sighed, punching his fist into the ground in anger.

"Me and my big mouth..."

He sat down and pondered on whether or not he should follow Sameko. One part of him said that he could survive the Emerald Forest if he wanted to, but the other part wanted him to go to Sameko in order to find a way to the Relics. While he's not crappy at direction, he didn't know any methods of getting any leads or clues to where the Relics are. Berde looked at his axe and wiped off the dirt and saw an unclear reflection of himself.

He'd always been alone in his journey here. He's used to not having friends despite him not wishing to harm others. Heck, he believes that people are safer or better off without him. While he remembered good things in Signal, all his mistakes stuck with him like a scar, similar to the ones he has. He saw a sad look on himself through this makeshift mirror and sat on the tree.

In the meantime, Sameko sighed angrily, still ticked from Berde's talk of the past. She actually DID want her friend to be her partner... but, a certain event caused her to fall out from her chances. She felt like she used her for leverage, causing her great shame. She wanted her as her partner in Beacon, but alas, the world is no fairy tale. Sameko wondered how her friend felt when she got into Beacon. She didn't see her when she got accepted, and didn't bother wanting to see her as she entered the airship.

"Hmm... Koi Ame..." she mumbled, remembering her closest friend. When they officially announced it, she playfully called her Koi Bito or Koibito Ai.

She reached into her sode and pulled out white teru teru bozu that Koi gave to her while they were secretly dating. She sighed, sad that she's alone now. All of a sudden, she heard a quake as well as the trees rustling. She quickly drew her swords and looked around. A rock was tossed to her side, which she quickly sliced with a sword swing. Another rock was tossed behind her, which she also cut. She sighed and spun her blades and formed her bow. She grabbed four arrows, placing them between her fingers and fired upward. The arrows floated in the air after they got up to the height of the smallest tree. She split up her bow back into her blades and looked around.

"Who's throwing rocks?!"

 _If I use my Semblance to throw the rocks back, there's no guarantee of tracking down whoever's doing this mischief. Plus, I don't have as much Aura to handle all these rocks; I'm going to focus my Semblance when I find the Grimm. Problem is..._

She heard the rustle again to the front, then to the left.

 _This Grimm is both strong and fast... as well as precise..._

The Grimm suddenly landed behind Sameko. Before she could react, the Grimm swiped its arm at her blades, knocking them out of her hands. She whimpered from being unarmed, but she put up her arms in a defensive position. The Grimm's fist flew fast, but Sameko used her Semblance to redirect the vector of the punch to the ground. She hopped on the Grimm's arm and threw a dropkick that pushed her back. Her eyes shone a deep blue as an arrow spiralled into the Grimm's head. The Grimm somehow did a rolling backflip, tucking its body into a ball form. The arrow missed. Sameko was utterly dumbfounded.

"This Grimm is acrobatic?!" she exclaimed.

She went to her swords and fused them into a bow again. She grabbed a small metal rod with a clamp on the end and put it on the handle of her upper sword. The end of the rod had a circular clamp, functioning to hold something. Sameko took out a bottle of Ice Blue Dust and put it on the circular clamp. She took aim at the Grimm, but it was gone. Sameko took note of the rustling. She heard the Grimm roar somewhere between her back and left and aimed, seeing the Grimm. She shot an arrow at it, freezing it in place. She sheathed her blades and threw a palm strike at the iced Grimm. The ice block was massively pushed into the tree and shattered, leaving the Grimm in a downed position. She commanded two arrows into its arms, pinning it to the ground. With a smile, she ejected the Ice Dust bottle and tossed it into the Grimm, exploding in a blast of ice.

 _I'm starting to feel sick..._ Sameko thought, _I have to launch these soon!_

The Grimm broke out of the icy prison, surprising the archer.

"What?!"

The Grimm grabbed her legs and flipped her over. It then mounted its fist into the ground and spun around, kicking the small girl with its two smaller feet.

As Sameko flew, she started to feel a lot more sick due to having to keep her Semblance up. Before she could hit the tree, a fast force saved her in time. The man skidded his feet into the ground, slowing his inertia. When he stopped, he set her on the ground and she stood up albeit weakly. She shook her head and looked at her saviour.

"B-Berde?"

He smiled at her.

"I shouldn't dwell in the past too much," he said, "Right now, the only thing that matters is the present, and present me is telling me to help my partner."

"P-Partner?" she questioned then finally smiled.

He had a disapproving look on his face.

"Look, we can be REALLY great friends as partners; we don't have to be romantically involved," Berde said before smiling at his partner, "You make a great little sister though."

Sameko groaned.

"I hate little sisters," she muttered angrily before smiling warmly, "But I wouldn't mind a big bro."

He smiled and approached the Grimmian. Berde absorbed the full view of the Grimmian. Its heavily armoured, similar to larger Ursa. Spikes mostly protruded out of its arms and back with a mask covering its face. It has large arms and small legs; despite the latter, he noted it moved at an incredibly fast rate. Sameko looked at it too, and according to her calculations, the Grimmian could stand over 16 feet when it stands.

"Come on, you butt-monkey, you think your race will end the world first?!" he shouted, "Let me tell you something! The world won't end through you. It will end through our own dirty hands, and when that happens, we'll end every single one of you before our stupidity destroys us!"

* * *

 **Somewhere far. Minutes later.**

"Why aren't you fighting?!" Naraka asked as she pointed her lance at Indigo, who's head was near the cliff. Indigo kept his head cool despite his life being threatened over the dumb question of leaving her alone.

"I don't want to... This isn't some sort of survival-of-the-fittest test," he said, "Did you expect to be alone in Beacon? Have you read the freaking brochure?!"

"I don't give a shit about it!" she exclaimed, "All I care about is learning how to become a Huntress and fight... and that's it!"

The Grimmian came out of the trees and leapt at Naraka's back. She threw a stab to her back, but was surprised the Grimmian grabbed it, he tossed her aside.

"Naraka!" Indigo shouted, concerned for his partner.

He glared at the Grimmian and it suddenly stopped moving as if its blood froze. From behind, Berde threw a dropkick that sent the Grimmian falling off the cliff. Sameko followed after, panting from running far.

"That Grimmian must have been attracted to a concentrated hate," Sameko theorized.

Indigo looked at Naraka, who was slowly getting up. He was worried, wondering if she's a misanthrope. His train of thought was interrupted as soon as Berde offered a hand to help him up.

"So, if that theory is correct, someone must really hate your guts... or you hate someone's guts."

"You may hate Grimm, but someone around here showed a lot of hate here," Sameko said, "But none of that matters, I know where the relics are."

Sameko hopped on Berde's shoulders and pointed to where the relics were.

"Wait, guys!" Indigo shouted, "Let me carry Sameko."

"What, why?!" she asked.

He pointed at Naraka.

"We can't leave her alone," Indigo said, "Hateful or not, I don't want anyone dying on my watch."

Berde grinned in approval to his resolve. His Aura shone green and illuminated like a fire.

"I've gotcha!"

* * *

 **Relic area**

While Indigo and Sameko panted (she got off at a certain distance when her legs felt refreshed), Berde barely panted, even with Naraka attempting to get out. Throughout the whole journey, Naraka blabbered and struggled to get out, but Berde's natural strength disallowed her to get out. He grabbed her weapon just in case.

"Judging by why you want to be a Huntress, you're VERY Kantian," Berde said.

She replied with "Tch" as he dropped her. He went to the Relics and grabbed the Black Knight piece. He also noticed the White Bishops missing, as if someone came here earlier. Indigo went up to him and he also grabbed the black Knight piece. They look at each other and smile.

"We may not be partners, but I think you're a cool person," Indigo said.

"I hope you make a great leader," Berde said, "A cool head like you would make a great one."

"I don't know, but if Sameko is truly the smartass here, then she'd be the leader," Indigo said, "Naraka is too hot-headed, while you're pretty stupid."

Berde sighed, and Naraka grumbled in the distance.

"So... how do we get back?" Naraka asked as she rejoined them, "In fact, Sameko, how'd you find the Relic area?"

Berde grabbed Sameko and tossed her up high into the air. She took out an arrow as soon as gravity decided she had enough ascension. She used her Semblance to keep it in place and stood on top of it. She looked around and finally saw the high cliff that they came from. The worst part was a black spot hopping over the forest. She groaned, wondering if it's the Grimmian. Nonetheless, it looked like it was approaching the Relic area.

She dove back down and slowed her fall through her Semblance as soon as she was close. She slouched, having used her Semblance for a while.

"Guys, the Grimmian is still alive. It's coming toward us," she said.

"We need to get to a clearing!" Berde said, "Sameko and I have seen what it can do in the forest."

He looked at Sameko.

"Sameko, we need to head to an open area," he said, "Do you know where one is?"

"There's an abandoned tower by the cliffs," she said, "The Bridge is broken due to one of the teams fighting there, but it has plenty of open space."

She pointed to the hill.

"Okay," Berde said, "Follow me. Since Sameko and I have fought this before you guys, Sameko and I will call the shots."

While they were running, Indigo looked at Berde. Naraka sighed. Not wishing to die like this, her only choice was to follow Berde and his clique.

To him, while he saw someone who's not too smart, he saw a man with great conviction, determination, and power. He also saw a man with charisma that could rival a prince; something that can inspire his allies to fight with all of their ability. He also saw a man with a vision behind pure strength through teamwork and leadership.

 _Who is Berde Bazahka?_

As soon as they reached the abandoned tower, the Grimmian blocked their way and roared at them. Berde looked at the bridge, and looked at the area they were in. Two wide temples on each side.

 _The Grimmian could barely hide, but he could use the pillars as thrown projectiles. The Grimmian is also fast as he is strong, but also durable despite his agility. It could still use its hands Sameko's "meteor" arrows pierced through them. Indigo has the ability to freeze... or possibly to stagnate objects. I could barely feel move due to the ice on my limbs. I don't know about Naraka though..._

Naraka charged recklessly, dodging the Grimmian's initial fist with a ducking dash. She threw an upward slash with her lance and shot a burst of fire from her gun compartment. She continued to swing at it while the Grimm kept backing away. Berde dashed toward the Grimm as soon as it was about to punch one of her blind spots. He threw an axe swing that knocked away the fist; its skin was a lot tougher than he thought. Naraka threw a stab at its mouth, but it used its other arm to swat it away. Naraka still held on to her lance despite it piercing its mouth. Berde fought with the gorilla, throwing axe swings which it blocked with its arms. It threw a powerful overhead, but Berde guarded it with his axes. The ground beneath him crumbled, and Berde slowly pushed it back by using his Aura to empower himself. With a roar, he swatted off the beast's arms and attempted his own overhead, only for the Grimmian to do a rolling back flip then a leaping cartwheel into the right temple.

"Indie, freeze em! Sameko, fire at my order!"

"Got it!" they both said.

Sameko prepared an arrow.

Indie fired a stream of Dust with his sword, shooting it towards the roof of the temple. When it hit, a large ice wall formed, making the Grimmian back away. Berde shot toward him and threw a double axe spike at him, knocking it down.

"Now!"

Sameko focused her Semblance into the arrow, firing a powerful arrow that caused the Grimmian to fall off the cliff.

"It will eventually leap out," Berde said, "Indie, do you think your eye can pierce him?"

"I'll see if it can," Indie replied.

As predicted, the Grimmian leapt out of the chasm. Naraka combusted the air behind the gorilla, making it explode. Indie stabbed the ground, freezing the ice into a giant lance. The gorilla attempted to punch it, but it looked into Indie's icy glare, making it immobile, causing it to fall.

"Naraka, cut one of its legs off! They're weaker than its arms"

"All right!"

With a clean swoop, the leg easily cut off, rendering the monkey technically immobile. Berde threw a great slice with an axe, tearing its le like butter. Indigo suddenly felt cold, so he had to cancel out his Semblance. The gorilla used its hand to stand up and tried to punch Indigo. Naraka hopped in and used her lance to swat it away. The Grimmian grabbed the ground with his other hand and used both of his hands to hop forward, going for the stationary Sameko. It tried to attack with a double-handed overhead, but Berde, who was caught up with the beast, cleanly hit the Grimm's mask with a turning swing, causing it to be knocked away. Indie created an ice wall that encased the Grimmian then started breathing fast as the cold started to overcome him. Naraka came up beside him and used her Semblance to heat him up.

"Sameko, make a larger bow by placing the swords by the pillars!" Berde said.

She nodded and planted one her swords on the inner side of the pillar on the right side temple. She passed her sword to Naraka, who placed it on a similar position. A deep blue string formed and Berde started hopping from pillar to pillar to build up speed until he reached the bowstring. Berde was stopped in place by Sameko's Semblance as he perched on the string.

"You're about to do something crazy aren't you?" Sameko asked.

"Crazy? I'm just doing something ANY normal Huntsman would do."

Berde glared at the struggling Grimm as his eyes shone brighter.

"Now!"

Berde shot himself forward, feeling the sharp air tear through his skin as he flew. As his skin tore from the intense speed, his power amplified. He grabbed the Grimmian with his hands mid-flight. As soon as he was about to reach the cliff "wall", he leapt off of it, then off a pillar nearby, rising into the air and above the cliffs. He tossed the heavy Grimmian down on the edge of the cliff; its body bounced as it hit the ground. Berde aimed his axes upward, firing two heavy bullets that rocketed him downward, leaving a trail of black and green aura. He did a front flip raised his axes up high while roaring and dropped them down on the Grimmian's head, decapitating it and causing the edge of the cliff to shatter, creating an avalanche of rocks and dirt.

The other three watched the destruction caused by Berde's attack. His black and green aura formed a faint image of what looked like a roaring bear throwing a finishing swipe onto the cliff.

Berde fell along with the corpse of the Grimmian.

"Berde!" Sameko shouted.

The large makeshift bow was still there, giving Sameko an idea. She told the other two go on the bowstring with her. She used her Semblance to propel all of them toward the cliff as well as bringing her swords back to her. When they got close to the falling debris, Sameko used her Semblance to halt the fall of the rocks, making it as if she stopped time. Berde managed to land on one of the rocks with his feet and saw the other 3 hopping from rock to rock, continuously going up. He saw Sameko's tired jumping and awaited her to reach his level. As soon as she did, she grabbed her and continued to jump up. Sameko started to feel lightheaded from sustaining her Semblance, but smiled weakly as she saw Berde carrying her to safety.

All four of them landed on the cliff and watched as the debris tore down the abandoned tower. The four of them stood up, looking into the horizon. Berde's tasset, Indigo's cape, Sameko's haori and hair, and Naraka's hair and "tails" all fluttered in the air heroically. The bear, the wolf, the shark, and the tiger smiled victoriously as they all headed back to the academy.

* * *

 **Ampitheater**

"Nadeshiko Yamato, Draconum Tepes, Subasa Garuda, and Blue Wyrmtongue. Your team retrieved the White Bishop relics. From this day forward, you will work together as Team BNDS (Brandeis)."

Subasa sighed, not being part of Indie's team. Nadeshiko patted her back roughly, earning a weak smile from her. Draco and Blue high-fived each other.

"Led by: Blue Wyrmtongue."

Nadeshiko nodded in agreement, acknowledging his great insight and strategic approach. As they left the stage, Berde, Sameko, Indie, and Naraka approached the stage.

"Berde Bazahka, Indigo Sangre, Sameko Shintai, and Naraka Krohda. The four of you have retrieved the Black Knight relics. From this day forward, you will work together as Team BISN (Brimstone)."

Naraka sighed then smiled coolly. Sameko embraced Berde while the latter spun around while hugging her. Indigo chuckled from the sight of their affection.

"Led by: Berde Bazahka."

Naraka was surprised and raised her brow as to wonder how he became the leader. Sameko sighed, but smiled nonetheless, proud of him being appointed leader. Indie beat Berde's chest with a fist.

"Whoa... nice one!"

And to this day, Berde's team had officially formed. In his team, is Berde, the not-too-bright, but brave and headstrong leader. Indigo, the flexible royal whose skill in the blade is greatly advanced. Sameko, the bespectacled sniper and tactician. Finally, Naraka, the hot-blooded woman whose swiftness in battle is uncontested.

While Berde smiled at his appointment as leader, the lingering thought of why remained in his head.

* * *

 **Outside of the Dorms**

Berde left the dorm and walked across the hallway.

A thought clouded his head: why was he appointed leader? Indigo's cool head would have been a better asset; he can get extremely excited in battle. Sameko is a much smarter person than he is; he approaches every problem pragmatically. He's anti-social, and has poor people skills, making him lack charisma. What made him a leader?

He heard a door open, causing him to react instantly. It was the door from across, revealing Blue, wearing blue pajamas.

"Oh, you're Berde Bazahka, right?" he said in admiration.

"Hey, Blue," Berde said calmly as he walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked the berserker.

Berde sighed and looked away.

"... Somewhere... er... I mean, I'm going to see Ozpin."

Blue raised his brow.

"Isn't he not available at a time like this?" Blue asked.

"It's only 10pm, don't worry," Berde said.

Blue shrugged.

"If you say so..."

Blue closed the door. Berde walked toward Ozpin's office, only to meet Ozpin himself, holding his usual cup of coffee.

"Berde, what are you doing? You're supposed to wake up early tomorrow."

"Ozpin... why did you make me the leader of my team?" he asked the tall headmaster.

"Why not?"

"I-I'm not that smart. I'm very inconsistent, plus, Indie has a cool head, while Sameko had a lot of awards that showcase her intelligence."

Ozpin took out his scroll and showed him a video of them fighting the Grimmian. He also showed other clips of him getting hit by the Grimmian, getting back up, and managing to learn from the attacks.

"What do you believe makes a great leader, Professor Ozpin?" Berde asked.

He smiled and showed him the videos from his scroll.

"I've shown you enough, and surely, you are one to understand this struggle, right?"

He nodded, remembering his childhood.

"You have survived, and you've survived doing your absolute best at everything. This is only day one, Berde. While you lack the things that others have that could make them great leaders, your determination and your will is what inspires people to go to you. With your talents and experience being used on the battlefield, you tell them of a tale of woe and struggle that you went through to make it this far."

Berde sighed and looked away.

"I... I don't get it."

"Be patient. You are still quite young, Berde. Are you not a student? Students come to school to learn, and your role as a leader is one of them."

Ozpin had a parental smile on his face, while Berde's smile was more of relief and gratefulness. Ozpin felt like a sort of distant father in his own opinion, though, he forgot how that felt like.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin."

As the berserker came back to his room, Ozpin looked at his documents.

"Bazahka..."

He looked at the relatives list sternly.

"Your true name..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

By the time you've read this, I already finished this chapter days ago, though, yesterday (from the day I posted this), I put a few modifications and additions. Also, I shifted this to have romance in it due to some of the story involving relationship and character development.

Man, Season 3 Episode 1 was pretty sick, though, I'm kinda saddened that ABRN didn't put up a good enough fight (My Reese :[ ). Also, in case some people thought I copied Nadeshiko off of Nadir's name, I actually thought up of Nade's character prior to me finding out about Nadir. My friends and I put a careful amount of planning on our OCs (though, most of them are created by me).

But yeah, I hope you loved this chapter. Favourite and/or follow if you like this story. See you next time.


	5. Integration and First Class

**Chapter 5**

 **Integration and First Class**

"All right, team BISN!" Berde shouted sternly, "Today, we shall spend the early hours unpacking and organizing our stuff in our dorms!"

He pointed at himself.

"I've got some AutoCAD experience, so I'll organize where we place the furniture," he said before pointing at Indie and Sameko.

"Indie, since you're a man of refined tastes, I want you to help me plan the decorations," Berde said.

He saluted.

"Aye aye, Captain!"

He pointed at Sameko and Naraka.

"We have shelves needing to be filled with books, can you please organize our books?" he pointed at a stack of books, consisting of all the books the whole team had.

"D-did you rummage through all of our stuff?!" Naraka exclaimed.

"Er... no, Sameko did," Berde said, "but since Berde and I are busy doing room decoration, can you guys organize the books and objects."

They both shrugged and said: "Whatever."

"... or, you can put up your posters and such if you want."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"Okay, turns out all the stuff we have might not fit in one place," Indigo said as he looked at the computer, "We need to make a bunk-"

Berde was already carrying a log. Indigo twitched from the sudden appearance of that object.

"H-how?!"

Berde chuckled, remembering the time Sameko chopped down the tree.

"Secret."

Naraka and Sameko were already done organizing books and were putting up posters from their homes. Naraka put up a poster of Vacuo's favourite idol group, Amu's. Sameko put up a picture of a shark mermaid that she personally drew back home.

Indigo and Berde were modifying the beds, turning them into bunk beds.

After a while, their room was finished. The bunk beds looked like they were freshly bought from a store, while everything else was organized. Berde's and Indigo's bunks were on the left of the window, while Sameko's and Naraka's are on the right. Berde's bed had a teddy bear and a few comic books, while Indigo had a picture of a few girls as well as two pillows; one for Azure. Naraka's bed was simple, though, she had a tiger pillow. Sameko's bed had a giant shark plushy around her size. Everything seemed organized in Berde's opinion. He looked at the time.

"Okay, only an hour left," Berde said, "At least none of us had to spend time sewing something like say drapes."

"All right, I say we each have household roles," Sameko suggested.

Indie put his hand up.

"I'm the chef," he said, "I actually cooked a lot in my free time, so I'm a good chef."

Naraka raised her brow.

"How are you so certain your hobby made you a good chef?" she said.

Indie shuffled through his bag and put out many food health certificates that approve that his cooking levels were superb.

"Atlas's best, everyone," Berde said while whimsically wiggling his hands.

Sameko wrote on her notepad, noting that Indigo would be the chef.

"Who'd do the cleaning?" she asked the team. Berde shook his head.

"Not me. I'm pretty bad with delicate things," he said, "but I CAN be the carrier."

"Carrier?" Naraka said, "Elaborate."

"Whenever people are on a date, or coming from the grocery store, shit gets heavy. I'm pretty strong you know."

"Can't argue with that," Naraka said with a smirk, "I guess, I'll handle cleaning. I have an OCD with untidy things anyway. BUT don't expect me to clean everything."

"And I'll handle the job of Inventory Observer. I'll make the list of our inventory and organizing what we need," she shut her notebook and front flipped down her bed.

Berde looked at the clock. 5 minutes has past.

"Alright, we might have time for breakfast," Berde said, "Sameko, list our preferred breakfasts. I prefer beef with an omelet rice."

She sighed and put up her notebook and wrote it down.

"I'd have oatmeal or some bagels."

"I'd prefer some rice and some soup... though, I don't eat much breakfast," Naraka said.

Indigo grabbed the list and rushed straight into the kitchen. After 10 minutes, he was done. They all ate rapidly as time wasn't on their side. As they finished, Berde took out his scroll and saw the schedule.

"Okay, guys, according to our schedule, we have Grimm Studies with Professor Port at 9am," he said, "We've gotta get there quick!"

Sameko hopped on Berde's back and they all zipped out of the door. Naraka took the lead due to her incredible speed. Indigo was last, though he couldn't have if Sameko wasn't on Berde's shoulders.

As they ran through the gardens outside, Ozpin and Glynda saw the students rushing. Naraka left a trail of fire in her wake while Berde carried Sameko on her shoulders and ran 1/5 times as fast as a bear. Indigo was trying to catch his breath and seemed to have a slower pace. Glynda looked at her clock and smiled.

"10 minutes early..."

* * *

 **Peter Port's class a few minutes later**

While Professor Port was talking about his tale, Indigo struggled to keep himself awake, using his arm to keep himself up. Naraka looked intently at the teacher and started to write notes. She took a quick glance at Indie and flicked his head to keep him awake. Sameko was writing notes, though, she was overdoing it a bit by writing on two papers at the same time. Berde had a big smile on his face while listening to Peter fighting the Beowulf. Sameko looked at Berde and wondered how he ironically stayed awake from his whole story. She noticed JNPR's leader sleeping, CRDL lounging, seemingly not caring, and RWBY's leader... Ruby, drawing a crude caricature of Professor Port... or in her case, Professor Poop.

"blah blah blah... and that's how I brought the Beowulf in captivity."

He took a bow, and Berde was the only one who stood up from his seat and applauded.

"BRAVO!" he exclaimed.

Naraka and Sameko facepalmed from his impulsive applause, while Indigo was too groggy to even care. The other students looked at him with weird looks. Berde ignored them and sat back as Professor Port told him the moral of his story.

"The moral of the story?"

Berde inched his head closer.

"A true Huntsman must be honourable."

Berde smiled, remembering the times he saved homeless people through his solo life of crime.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable."

His smile shifted into a mid-level frown, remembering a time in Signal.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise."

Despite that, he nodded sternly, wondering how he could excel in the last three. He thinks his strategic thinking is good, but not the best. He's not the best in education; his grades were "average" in Signal. As for wisdom, he wondered if experience counted. He lived nearly 10 years of purely fighting and saving people. He saw a cage right beside Peter Port.

"Who among you do you believe to be the true embodiment of these traits?"

Berde smiled, wanting to fight whoever was in there, until a certain heiress put up her hand first.

"I do!"

The whole class watched as Weiss fought the Boarbatusk with her team leader cheering her on and giving her orders. She told her to stab the belly, earning her the reply of: "Stop telling me what to do!"

Berde's eyes widened, realizing that's what he'd been doing. He tried to take his job as a leader more seriously by actually telling his team what to do. He wondered if he ordered around too much, and sometimes wondered if he was actually doing the right thing. He looked at his teammates, who were too focused on watching the match. He looked at the heiress again and wondered what was wrong with her.

As she stabbed the Grimm, Port congratulated him and announced the class was over. Berde groaned, wanting to fight the Boarbatusk. He went to Professor Port.

"Hey, Professor," he said, "Will there be another Grimm fight next class?"

He did his signature "ho ho!" laugh.

"You should wait and see," he said, "Did you want to fight that Grimm?"

Berde bashed his fist into his palm.

"HECK YEAH! I need some battle to complete my day!" he said with an eerie grin, "And it's always fun to kill Grimm."

"Did you become a Huntsman to sate a primal pleasure, Mister Bazahka?" he asked. Berde calmed down.

"... No. As a hero, I shouldn't put my pleasures first in a mission. Sure, I'll enjoy it, but it's more of a second whammy, if you catch my drift," Berde said.

Peter laughed and put his palm on his shoulder.

"I'll see if I can capture another Grimm for you to fight," he said, "But make sure to take turns with the rest of the class."

Berde nodded.

"I know, I know."

* * *

 **History Class**

Berde was unusually silent. Despite him being silent, he had actually tried writing everything Oobleck said in Sameko's pace. He seemed to have a hard time managing to grasp their concepts, slowing down his note taking. Sameko looked at him with worry, wondering why he's doing something like this.

In Berde's mind, he felt like he needed to show he's prepared for anything, and that he should be as smart and cool as Indie and Sameko. Of course, he had problems, but like his previous life, he had no problems with being in problems, yet this problem was too much of a problem for him to handle. He was easily distracted by other students, who were doing various things. There's Cardin, who was tossing paper triangles at Jaune, angering him. There was Ruby, who was sleeping, which made him sigh. Then there's Russel, who was flicking Velvet's ears. He twitched, wanting no distractions that halted him from Oobleck's lecture.

Naraka looked at Berde, then to Indigo.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, "Why is he allowing himself to get distracted?"

Indigo shook his head.

"... I think he might have a... mental problem."

* * *

 **Battle class**

"STOP!"

Berde finished kicking away Ren. Despite Ren being faster, Berde's durability and adaptability to fights made him win the match. As the fight went on, Berde's pent up stress manifested into a brutish fighting style that surprised the gunner. He shook his head and approached Ren, helping him get up. Ren smiled as he was helped up by Berde.

"Sorry about that, Ren," Berde apologized, "Don't mind my taunt that match, but, you're really good."

Ren smiled.

"No hard feelings, right?"

"No hard feelings."

Of course, Berde hates making enemies. He likes making rivals though, but not enemies. Ren seemed like a very forgiving person; not one to house grudges over small things like Cardin.

Berde and Ren exited the battle grounds.

"Who wants to spar next?"

"I do!" Sameko put her hand up, "I want to fight Nora Valkyrie!"

She went up to Berde and whispered in his ear.

"You fought Nora before Ren," she said, "How does she fight?"

Berde shook his head and left Sameko.

"Figure it out yourself."

Sameko was appalled by his rudeness. Indie looked at his leader with a concerned look.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You just... denied helping your partner," Indie said, disappointed in him.

"I don't want to tell her what to do," Berde said, "I don't want to be an armchair leader."

"B-but-"

"Can you shut up?" Berde said, "I need to power study back at the dorm."

* * *

 **Back in the Dorm**

Berde was on the desk, trying to tackle all his readings and homework at once. Berde was full of stress and anger due to him having to shoulder the responsibility of a leader. The rest of the team came in and saw Berde, whose face was stuck in his paper. Nara stomped toward him and raised his head.

"You need to stop being so damn aloof!" Naraka angrily said.

"Aloof? I'm trying to know everything. I have to become a better version of you guys to have a reason to follow me!"

"Well it's not working, dumbass!" Naraka said, "You're just being arrogant. We need a leader, not someone better than us!"

Berde stood up, angry.

"Then how can I be a suitable leader if I'm not a prime example of what you guys should be doing?!" he roared, "I can't order you guys all the time, and I don't want it to become habit."

"We can't really follow a leader who doesn't give out orders, Berde..." Indigo calmly said as he approached his leader.

"I don't want to tell you guys to do everything. I've been doing that ever since initiation, plus, I need to be smarter, and stronger so that you guys have a reason to follow me," he shouted back, "I need to be as smart as Sameko to know what you guys want."

Indigo shook his head and maintained his cool.

"Dude, you can snap my back like a twig...and when it comes to battles, you're far more knowledgeable than all of us."

Berde's anger cooled down, realizing that his friend was proving valid points. Berde knelt to the ground and looked down, anger replaced by sadness.

"... Indigo, what's your thesis on this? What's your guys' thesis on me being a leader?"

"If I'm leader, we probably won't train at all... And if Sharky is leader, she'll probably make us study and stuff...And if it's Ms. Hotstuff, she'll probably kill me."

Sameko approached the sad leader and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's only day one, and you're doing alright so far," Sameko comforted her leader.

"I hate to admit it but no matter how dumb and socially bad you are, your good points stand out a lot," Naraka confessed, "You care for your team, you look out for us, you're actually good at planning, and your vigor inspired us to follow you."

Naraka looked away and grinned.

"I may not like you, but I don't hate how you handle your responsibilities as a leader."

"Plus, we're a team, Berde," Indigo said, "A team is like a whole body. A brain can't punch, so it needs an arm, but that arm can't punch without the brain. You may not be the brain, Berde, but you are the backbone of our team."

Berde sighed while letting out tears of joy, touched by his team's genuine concern. He sniffled and tried to wipe them, only to be wiped by Sameko's hand. He hugged Sameko and cried into her shoulder. Indigo hugged his friend, and so did Naraka albeit reluctantly.

"Berde, we're a team, if we have a problem, we're all in it together," Sameko said.

* * *

 **Outside the Dorm. Night Time.**

Berde was in his pajamas, on the rooftop while watching the night sky. After that intervention, his mind felt a bit more eased, but he felt that the night breeze would full ease his mind. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw Blue, who had a neutral look.

"Hey, Blue," Berde greeted him jovially.

"Berde..." he said sadly.

He sat beside his friend and looked into the sky.

"My team is pretty damn chaotic," Blue said, "I overheard your conversation."

Berde didn't look.

"What about it?"

"... Am I doing good as a leader?" he asked.

He looked at Blue.

"Can you tell me about your day today?"

Blue did. He told him about the time Nadeshiko became unruly in class. He also saw Subasa draw sketches of Indigo; creepy ones. Draco was the only one he had no problem with.

"Chaotic, huh."

"What am I gonna do?" Blue asked nervously, "Those two are uncontrollable."

Berde gave it a thought.

"Perhaps, maybe you should just accept them as they are. As long as your team genuinely loves and cares for you, try showing it to them. Maybe they might be more considerate on how you want them to be in class."

Blue pondered, trying to see the logic in it.

"Well, you might be right. Thanks for the help, Berde," Blue said.

"I think you'd make an excellent leader, Blue," Berde said with a smile, "I don't know how, but you've gotta believe in yourself."

* * *

 **BNDS's room**

Blue was studying on the desk. Though he was usually smart, he had a hard time memorizing a certain answer. Subasa came to him from behind and looked at his paper. She noticed that he was having a hard time, and some of his groans from not getting an answer right might have been from what she and Nade did today.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

Blue nodded.

"Well, you see..."

Throughout the night, Subasa showed and instructed him on how to do certain equations and answers. Blue slowly started to understand it, and felt his bond with Subasa grow further. Before they went to bed, he asked Subasa: "Do you think I'm a good leader?"

Subasa smiled warmly and pet his blue head.

"Yeah. You're good, but I think you'd be a better leader in the future. It's just day one. We're not gonna be Huntsmen or Huntresses in a day."

"Yeah, I think so too," Nade said from her bed.

Blue blushed and nodded.

"Thanks, guys," he said, "Though, guys, can you be a bit more respectable in class? It makes me feel like my team has poor synergy."

"Psshh, who cares what people think?" Nade said, "If you see me doing all that crap in class, don't take it as a sign of disrespect to you. You're our leader, and you already earned my respect."

Nadeshiko then sighed.

"Though... if you're so worried about that, maaaaaaybe I'll tone myself down," she said, "Also, I'm sorry in case that worried you."

"It's okay, Nadeshiko, I'm glad..." Blue said, "Good night, team."

He snapped his fingers as the lights flickered off.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Blue is 16 years old, so, he has a bit of an uncertainty of how to lead his team. Blue graduated early due to being an outstanding student as well as his link to the Krohda and Wyrmtongue families; famous families known for their outstanding Huntsmen. Berde is actually 18 years old; he could have entered Beacon a year earlier, but a fallout that's part of another story caused him to not be able to.

Most of the main cast are 17 years old (Subasa, Nadeshiko, Draco (actually born earlier than Blue, but in the same year), Naraka, and Indigo). Sameko entered early due to her outstanding achievements in her previous academy; she's 16.

Once again, most of the next few chapters involve SoL (Slice of Life) and drama until they are assigned a mission. Also, judging from Ren making pancakes in the actual series, I think there ARE kitchens in the dorms.

Favourite, Follow, or leave a review if you liked/loved this chapter. I'll see you next time :D


	6. Birth of a Rivalry

**Chapter 6**

 **Birth of a Rivalry**

"Today is a special day in Sparring today," Glynda said to the students, her voice a bit more spirited, "We are now about to do a Team Battle. Now, which team wants to go first?"

CRDL put their hands up. Glynda saw them and chose them.

"Very well, which team will be your opponents?"

Cardin smiled evilly as he pointed at Jaune.

"Team JNPR, very well."

The eight teens went up to the stage and faced each other.

Berde and his team watched in awe as an intense battle heated up between both teams. Berde disapproved of CRDL ganging up on Jaune, probably finding it an opportunity to torture Jaune. Despite this, Jaune's confidence rose as he was with his team. He mobilized and formulated plans that eventually and easily defeated Cardin's team.

"Team JNPR is the winner!"

The class applauded. Berde's axe hands were twitching in excitement, awaiting for her to say the words.

"Who's next?"

"My team," Blue said first as he walked up to the stage. Glynda nodded.

"Now, which team will be-"

"Team BISN."

Berde jumped for joy while shouting: "YES!"

Both teams got geared up and entered the stage. The crowd was silent as both short males approached each other. They looked at each other with confident glaring smiles. Indigo went up to Nadeshiko. She glared at him while Indigo stared intently. Sameko walked up to Draco. Sameko grinned confidently, while Draco glared back. Subasa madly stomped toward Naraka, while the latter raised her brow while keeping up a glare.

"Ready?"

Berde and Blue got into their fighting poses.

"Go!"

Berde threw an axe swing at Blue, who guarded it with a water shield. The water froze over his axe, causing him to be stuck. Berde pulled the trigger, breaking the ice then threw thrusting kick at Blue, who guarded with his lance. The force however, pushed him back a good amount.

Indigo was moving forward, while Nadeshiko was strutting backwards, firing bullets at him. Indigo stagnated the bullets then swatted them back at her. She did a front flip and started firing at Indigo. Sameko halted the bullets with her Semblance and pushed them back. Draco went in front of Nadeshiko and guarded it with his shield. He was suddenly pushed by Subasa's wind "plates", charging forward while guarding Sameko's arrows. Indigo formed an ice wall by stabbing the ground with his sword.

When Draco charged through, he crashed through the ice wall, but with no Indigo in sight. Indigo was in the air, behind Draco. He threw a powerful overhead swing that summoned an indigo crescent composed of ice dust. Indigo was suddenly caught by Nade's chains and pulled down to the ground. Draco managed to successfully shield his attack and fired a heavy shell that pushed Indie far.

"Indie!" Naraka shouted as she summoned an explosion that pushed Indie back into the stage.

Subasa threw a leaping kick at Naraka, knocking her down. She walked up to Naraka and attempted to stab her, only to have her chin damaged by a rising flip kick. She pointed her lance up and immolated Subasa with flames. The flames whiffed out from her using her Semblance to blow away the fire. Subasa zoomed in and assaulted Naraka with a series of slashes from her dual blades, which Naraka parried. She managed to swat one of her swings with her lance and was now on the offensive, swinging her lance at incredible speeds. Despite her frightening speed, Subasa's reflexes were much more frightening, parrying her strikes. Finally, Naraka threw a stab with her lance, only to be held by one of Subasa's dagger handles. She held on to one of her blade's edges, but was using her Semblance to create wind barrier.

"Nope."

Naraka's other end shot out and she grabbed it and swung at her abdomen. She flinched and she threw a powerful swing with her full lance, knocking away Subasa.

Meanwhile, Blue continued to fight Berde. He was getting overpowered by his skills, so he decided to use his own unique combat skills. His chamber rotated, hitting the yellow node. His lance was coated with electricity and he threw a powerful sweep, creating a crescent that paralysed anyone hit. Berde felt his body stiffen.

Blue looked at the nearby Sameko, who was too busy fighting Draco. Blue signalled him to switch opponents. Draco rushed toward Berde and did a front flip while charging powerful shell. When he slammed his gun into Berde, a large explosive burst filled a portion of the stage. Despite having enough Aura, he sustained the damage but his paralysis kept him from moving.

Blue rushed toward Sameko, who used his water to soften the arrow's inertia. He launched them back, causing Sameko to halt the arrows. Sameko split her bow into swords and clashed with his lance. She swung through Blue as well as launching the arrows she halted into Blue. A "tink* noise was heard as Blue managed to block them with an ice dome. He rolled forward while Sameko strafed to her left to dodge it. Blue appeared right before Sameko and threw a swift flurry of stabs onto Sameko before ending with a massive sweep that launched her away.

"Sameko!" Berde had broken out of his paralysis and tossed his axe at her, making her use that axe as a bar via her Semblance. She held on to the floating axe.

Berde rushed toward her and grabbed his axe. She held her swords in a reverse grip. She saw Indie nearby her, giving her an idea.

"Indie, Ice pillar!" she shouted.

She jumped up while keeping her blades in place with her Semblance. Indigo made an ice pillar as soon as she was at a considerable height. Blue charged forward then jumped toward Sameko.

"Trying to launch Berde, huh?"

"Nope."

The ice pillar broke as the bowstring tightened, shooting Naraka. She then combusted the air beneath her, launching her up. She threw a powerful swing at her cousin, launching him away. Blue smiled as he landed violently. Naraka wondered what his smile meant. She looked at her left arm, revealing a small bullet hole.

"Agggh!" the bullet turned into a centipede, chewing through her skin.

Nadeshiko laughed evilly and shot her legs, rooting her with tree roots. Naraka grit her teeth in anger and illuminated herself with fire, burning the plants and bug. She shone orange and did a spin while swinging outward, expelling the flame from her and transforming it into a crescent of flame. Draco guarded it while Nadeshiko got hit and Blue hopped over it. Subasa came up from behind Naraka and started to attack her with her full crescent blade. Naraka's left arm was paralysed, so she couldn't effectively parry her swings. Indigo dashed in from Subasa's side and threw a powerful launching swing. He stagnated the air around her, encasing her in an icy tomb.

"Sameko!" Indie shouted.

"Got it!"

She held five arrows and shot all of them. She controlled their vectors to go toward Subasa, only to be pelted away by her Rotation Semblance. She floated in the air, creating a small wind platform beneath her feet. Sameko regathered her arrows and shot them once again. Draco ran toward Naraka and used her as a springboard while shooting her in the process. Draco got to Subasa's altitude and created a small barrier that halted the path of the arrows. Subasa then flew toward Sameko. Sameko attempted to dodge, but she was pulled down by Nadeshiko's chains wrapped around her legs. Subasa did a quick upward slash then transitioned into a wide slash that launched Sameko off the stage.

"Sameko, low aura and out of stage!"

Sameko sighed and collapsed.

Subasa managed to guard Berde's tackle, who came from her side. She started to swing rapidly at the Berde, but the meaty tank's swing bounced her swing away, leaving her open. He then threw an overhead axe kick that quaked the ground beneath her, causing her to lose balance. That and her vertigo made her stunned for a while. Berde then threw a powerful swing at her, knocking her out of the stage and careening painfully into the wall.

"Subasa Garuda. Low Aura and out of stage!"

Blue gathered his team and coated them with water. Soon, they disappeared from sight. Indigo breathed deep and imagined his "effective ring". He opened his eyes and let out a pulse of cold air, freezing the water and revealing his opponents.

 _I can't use my body freeze ability. I exerted too much energy on the match, especially my ice pulse._ Indigo thought.

Blue's ice coffin melted from his fire dust, turning the ice into water. Indigo threw a swing at Blue, who dodged it. Indigo struck the water left in his wake. Blue snickered as he induced electric dust into the water, electrocuting Indigo. Indigo collapsed.

"Indigo, low aura!"

Meanwhile, Naraka threw a powerful kick at Nade, who suddenly got released from her coffin, knocking her away from the stage.

"Nadeshiko. Out of stage!"

Draco thawed out before Nade and threw a powerful shield bash at Naraka from behind, knocking Naraka away. He then fired a heavy shell that pushed her off, ensuring her elimination.

"Naraka, off stage!"

Berde was the only one left. Blue shot water at his feet and froze them, immobilizing Berde. Draco charged forward shield-first. Berde braced for impact and grabbed Draco's shield; his aura protecting him. Both of their Auras clashed, both of them using it to contest their strength. Berde grit his teeth and roared as he was slowly lifting Draco up. He lobbed the surprised Draco off the stage, ensuring his defeat.

"Draconum, out of stage!"

Blue quickly encased Berde's arms and legs in ice and charged at him with a serrated ice lance. Berde struggled to break free until he got an idea. He managed to calculate where he'd stab: his abdomen. Berde deactivated his aura and tilted his body slightly to the right, taking some of the damage. Berde activated his Semblance and broke free from the ice. Blue was surprised from his sudden burst of power. He went past him, but Berde grabbed him, jumped up and dropped down, doing a powerful suplex, incredibly damaging and fazing Blue. Berde then stood up and tossed Blue off the stage.

"Blue, out of stage, and low aura!"

Berde weakly raised his axe as the crowd applauded.

"Team BISN wins!" Glynda announced.

* * *

 **Later**

After a good medical treatment, Team BISN and BNDS were walking out of the sparring room. Both of them had bandages either on their face or underneath their uniforms.

"You've gotta admit, you actually did pretty good there," Berde said to Blue, who's also leading his team to where they were both walking to.

"I would have beat you, but I never knew your Semblance amplified your strength the more damaged you were," Blue said.

"I'll admit that you could have won," Berde agreed and chuckled.

Subasa glared jealously at Naraka much to the latter's confusion. She whispered the words: "Stay. Away. From. My. Prince!"

Nadeshiko didn't want to bother looking at Indigo, and neither did the latter.

Draco and Sameko were having a friendly conversation, with both of them exchanging laughs and tidbits.

"Let's spar next time," Berde said to Blue, "Your team is actually really good."

"Thanks, yours too," Blue praised, "Oh. I know."

"Hm?" Berde wondered what's going on.

"Let's be rivals!" he said with a smile.

Berde laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course. If you guys are able to reduce us to one member, then you're definitely a worthy rival," Berde said jovially.

Both Berde and Blue bumped each others chests with their fists.

"You're gonna lose next time," Blue said with a confident grin.

"Really? I'd like to see you try," Berde replied with his own confident grin, "Don't fail me. I hate winning all the time."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Team BNDS are based off some of my friends. I requested two of them for some help, and I took care of everything else (I just wanted to know their preferred weapons and colour). BNDS will both be BISN's rival and closest friends in the series. Their relationship is actually based on some of the relationships that my friends and I have with each other.

In terms of Blue actually beating Berde, it's possible. Blue's a faster thinker than Berde despite the latter's experiences carving his mind and body to be fit for battle. Despite this, Blue is more commanding, but his commands are actually much more complex than Berde's, though their creativity is about the same. Blue had a lot more synergy than Berde due to having Draco, his childhood friend, as a partner. Sameko's approach to most things would clash with Berde's, making their partnership a bit strained. In a 1v1 however, Berde wins in pure strength, but Blue's versatility makes him a hard opponent to simply destroy.

I'll try to develop them in the next few chapters. See you later!


	7. Cold Ember

**Chapter 7**

 **Cold Ember**

Today, Berde and Sameko left to shop for some groceries for the team, leaving Naraka and Indigo in the dorm room. Naraka usually spends her time doing things alone, and prefers solitude. She's usually away from her team, training, or studying. It had been two weeks since they formed the team, and Naraka's solitude worried Indigo. Indigo had to wait a while until he could cook. Naraka was missing, probably studying alone.

Indigo put aside his X-Ray and Vav comic book and grabbed his scroll. He phoned Naraka, checking on how she's doing.

"Hello?" Naraka said.

"Hey, Naraka, how's it going?" Indie asked his partner.

"I'm tired, but I need to get this done," she grumbled.

"How about I-"

"No! I can handle this. Goodbye."

Indie sighed, concerned of how she's usually working alone. If he tried to pry, she might immolate the nearest person.

* * *

 **Grimm Class**

Berde just finished killing a Beowulf brought in by Professor Port by doing the Muscle Buster, tearing off its legs. Port applauded Berde's display of strength.

"Bravo, Mister Bazahka," Professor Port praised, "You showed absolutely no fear against that beowulf. In the face of Grimm, we must show no fear and have confidence in our own abilities."

Indigo sat beside his partner, who was focused on writing notes of the class. She had eyes on her bag, but still fought to study. Indigo's already deep worry became deeper.

"Indie, what's with Nara?" Sameko asked, concerned for her friend.

"I don't know. She won't fully explain."

* * *

 **Sparring**

Naraka lost to Blake by a huge difference. Not only did Naraka's skills dwindle, but her Aura control also dwindled. According to Sameko, Naraka would have won against Blake, but Blake would never have beat her as if she was in another league. Berde came to Naraka, angered by her overwork.

"Naraka, you've gotta stop being so Kantian," Berde said, "You could have beaten Blake!"

"Beaten?! Are you expecting me to always beat EVERYONE?!" she outbursted, "She's LEAGUES ahead of me."

"How are you so certain?" Berde responded.

"I'm not training hard enough," Naraka exclaimed, "She trained more than me."

In truth, Blake had actually been studying most of the time. She rarely trained as studies flooded her time schedule. Team BISN didn't know this however.

"Stop blaming your loss on others," Berde said, "You lost because you're overworking yourself. I've seen your Aura level before, and with your aura diminishing this quickly, it's like your soul is diminishing."

"Oh, so NOW you know everything?" Naraka replied, "Why am I even in your team?! If I was alone without thinking of you guys, I would have beaten Blake easily!"

She stomped away from Berde, going past her other friends. Indigo groaned from her behaviour and decided he should confront her personally.

* * *

 **After class**

Naraka stayed at the dorm, doing the reading on Professor Port's class. Indigo had enough of her partner's stubborn attitude. He stomped toward her and swatted the book away much to Naraka's anger.

"Give that back!" she demanded.

"You're being what Berde said you were... Kantian," he said.

"Kantian?!"

"Don't be Kantian, it will ruin your soul, Nara," Indigo said.

"Don't talk about ethereal crap with me, Indigo," Naraka spat back, "What the hell is a Kantian?!"

"You just work with no end goals or emotion. It's like being an empty robot..." he said, worried about her, "This little overwork thing with no end goal is just diminishing your soul, which probably resulted in your Aura diminishing."

"End goal?! I'm doing this to be a Huntress!"

"Why did you want to become a Huntress?!"

Naraka sighed. She looked at her lance.

"... I wanted to avoid something my family wanted me to do," Naraka confessed.

"Avoid what?"

She shook her head.

"Being a guardian of a single kingdom..." she said as she twirled her weapon, "Do you hate it when your parents decide everything for you?"

She looked at him with a sad look.

"Are you okay with me telling you this?" she asked, worried about what he might say.

"... Of course. I'm your partner," Indie said, comforting his partner, she sighed and smiled for a moment before frowning again.

Indie looked at his brooch: a wolf head with icicle-like spiky fur. He knew it symbolized himself, but he also remembered a certain symbol that his father gave to him before he left.

"But, to answer your previous question: Yes. As a former royal, they decided what I should do," Indigo replied, "You can tell me, and I'm sure I can relate, Naraka."

Naraka was being difficult in Indigo's opinion. She didn't want to tell him yet. Sure, he's a good partner, but she feels it's too early to tell him this much. Being with her partner made her feel a bit alive. He makes her stay in BISN worthwhile. He's kind, courteous, outgoing, eccentric, as well as dependable. She smiled at his virtues, but just having that isn't enough. She needed a deeper trust.

"I'm sorry, but I'll tell you sometime else," Naraka said, her face lightening up a bit, "also, I'm sorry that I'm being a bit Kantian. I feel like a portion of myself was lost and um..."

She blushed and looked away.

"Guess I need a push once in a while," she said nervously as a small amount of explosions formed around her.

"Gaaah!" Indigo backed away, scared of the explosions, "H-how?"

She chuckled nervously.

"I was born with a mutation that made my sweat consist of more concentrated oil. The sweat makes my explosions more potent."

Indigo chuckled.

"Whenever I get nervous or sad, my Semblance makes the area around me called plus..." Indigo wiped his brow, "Is it hot in here, or is it just me."

Naraka karate chopped him for his flirting.

* * *

 **Tomorrow After History Class**

Indigo came to school with a bandaged head. Naraka, however, looked more upbeat, determined, and purposeful. Sameko noticed that her work ethic not only increased, but her "difficult-ness" had decreased. She's usually alone (she still doesn't like Berde too much, and is still quite fond of Sameko), but she seemed to find more solace from Indigo's company.

"Naraka's personality sure had become better," Berde said to Sameko, noticing her great change.

"I know, right?" Sameko said, grinning that her friend was happy, "Though, I don't get why she started to be so difficult. What do you think we should do, B?"

Berde thought for a moment and shook his head. He wondered if Naraka needed a confidant. She seemed VERY lonely, and though he knows that feeling, Indigo seemed to handle the situation a lot better than him.

"I think it's best we shouldn't pry too far," Berde said, "She'll open up in time, but she'll open up to Indigo much more earlier. As a leader, I say we should continue being her friend, but we should give her some ample space."

Though Sameko was about to make a rebuttal, she nodded, noticing that Berde's observation of her personality holds merit.

"Well spoken, captain."

"Just drop the formalities, please?"

"Whatever, Berde."

* * *

 **Sparring**

"Okay, class, for the Vytal Festival Tournament, there will be Doubles Round for whichever team wins the round," Glynda announced, "So for today's sparring, I want each team to pick two people to fight another two."

Berde really wanted to battle, but wanting to test Naraka's change, he told Naraka and Indigo to participate.

"Come on, Berde, don't you want to fight?" Indigo groaned.

"Yeah, Mister Fighter Leader is usually eager to participate in sparring," Naraka said, crossing her arms, "Why us?"

Berde sighed.

"I um... I don't know. To be honest, I'm feeling confident that your positive change might make you a lot better in fighting."

"Do you really believe we could win?" Naraka said, unsure of herself.

Berde put his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe. What's a leader who doesn't believe in his own team?"

"Elaborate," she said, breaking the moment.

"Look, Naraka, I believe you can do it. A leader's job is not only to become a shining example of doing the right thing, but to also have faith in his own team. Right now, I have faith that you can do this."

Naraka wanted to make more excuses, but then Indigo put his hand on her shoulder.

"I have faith in you too," Indigo said.

"What if I don't have faith?"

"Why don't you?"

"..."

She looked at her fist and had a look of determination. She and Indigo went to the locker room and changed into their combat gear. Both of them walked slowly to the stage as they both slowly brandished their weapons. Their opponents were Ruby and Weiss of Team RWBY. Naraka's cynicism was replaced with determination and confidence, while Indigo's cool head retained, but a sternness awoken.

"Let's have a good match, guys," Ruby said to her opponents as she unsheathed Crescent Rose.

Weiss silently pointed Myrtenaster at her opponents as the cylinder rotated.

Indigo rummaged through his pocket and showed Naraka special kinds of cannisters that he made last night.

"This will help you," Indigo said, "One of them can freeze opponents, form rocks, or make explosive bursts."

Naraka checked the cannisters. She loaded the ice cannisters into her weapon and ejected the casing, locking the cannister into her guns. Naraka smiled calmly.

"If Berde is right, Ruby and Weiss are quite a duo," she said, "I'll not doubt my leader's battle knowledge."

"Neither will he to you," Indigo said with an adventurous smile as he faced the two girls.

"aaaand Begin!" Glynda announced.

Weiss summoned a glyph underneath both of their feet. Indigo and Naraka hopped over it, but was in the mercy of Ruby's aim. Indigo went in front of Naraka and shielded her by freezing the air in front of them, creating a wall of ice. Naraka exploded the ice wall, raining both of them in ice shards. Weiss and Ruby dodged, going underneath the two. Naraka pointed her lance to the bottom and shot Weiss with a blast of ice from her gun, making her have to defend it with a glyph. Indigo dropped down with a descending stab, making Weiss have to dodge with a backflip.

"Okay, we'll have to split up," Indigo said, "Keep close."

"Got it."

She dodged the sniper bullet and closed in quick. Ruby, surprised with her speed, impulsively blocked with her scythe. Both of them clashed. Naraka noticed her attack speed is near Ruby's, but continued to attack. She noticed that her only option in close range is to swing, so she decided to play a bit dirty. She threw an ankle slice, which Ruby managed to guard. Her blade was caught in the wedge between her blade and base. Naraka smiled as she shot a burst of icy fire on to Ruby's feet.

Weiss noticed Ruby's peril and summoned a heat glyph underneath Weiss. The glyph turned red.

"Good thinking," Naraka said dryly as she did a flip kick on Ruby, jumping away from the glyph as well as bursting a pillar of flame underneath Ruby, launching her away.

She landed on the ground. Weiss leapt up high and grabbed Ruby in the air then landed on the ground with Ruby getting up a moment later. Weiss charged at Naraka, creating a trail of icicles in her wake. Naraka split her spear into two and engaged in combat. Indigo charged toward Ruby.

Naraka noticed that while Weiss is definitely skilled, her attack speed is low compared to Ruby, but her Dust usage makes her unpredictable. Her graceful swings were precise, but practice with Indigo made him used to fighting skilled opponents. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her left arm, making her drop her left blade. She looked to the Weiss's right and saw that Ruby managed to parry one of Indigo's strike precisely to a position that would aim at her.

"Smart..." she used her Aura to close off the wound, but couldn't move. Weiss did a short combo before knocking her away.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, as she saw Crescent Rose flying away from her.

Indigo attempted to swing at her, but she sped away to her weapon. Naraka wondered why she didn't try to faze Indigo with the absence of her weapon. Naraka reloaded her lance and pointed her lance at Crescent Rose and shot a grey bullet that formed a stone tower that linked to the ground whilst holding Crescent Rose in place. Weiss increased the amount of ice covering Naraka, encasing her whole body in ice.

"Nara!" Indie exclaimed.

Weiss put a glyph underneath Ruby's feet, boosting her to her weapon. While distracted, Indigo threw a powerful greatsword swing that swatted Weiss to her partner, knocking her away from Ruby's weapon. Weiss repositioned herself, making a glyph that faced Indigo. He also noticed multiple glyphs manifest around him. Before he could react, Weiss already slashed through him, then started darting from glyph to glyph, slashing him. As she was about to make a final strike, she made the mistake of glancing at his eyes 1 meter away from him. She felt her body freeze. Indigo rushed to her frozen body and launched her with a rising upward slash. His combo was interrupted by a massive swing from Ruby's scythe, knocking him away from Ruby's partner. He was about to fall off, but he formed a platform of ice underneath his feet and returned to the stage. He landed near Naraka's frozen body. He started to huff, but he wasn't fully out. Naraka's body heated up and her frozen tomb exploded. She was enraged as her dark hair burned with fire. Despite this, no single strand burned out.

"Indie, let's go!"

"You got it!"

Indigo stabbed the ground, creating pillars of ice, forcing the two girls to jump over it. Indigo then threw a powerful swipe into the air, shooting out crystal globes. Naraka detonated the crystals, making them explode. Ruby and Weiss's momentum were interrupted by the shards. Indie closed in with the help of Naraka's explosions and grabbed Ruby's weapon off her hands while tossing her far from it. Weiss tried to use her glyph to save her, but her cast was interrupted by Indigo whacking her with her own partner's weapon. Naraka detonated an explosion that shot Weiss down further then closed in and threw a powerful swing that launched Weiss out of the stage.

"Weiss is out!" Glynda said.

"No!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran toward Indie and attempted to throw a punch at him. He simply moved his foot away from her then watched her fall.

She then got up and darted far back and then dashed toward Indigo, then launch into the air while spinning, creating a whirlwind that threw her opponents off balance. In the midst of the whirlwind, she dashed toward her weapon and threw a slash at Indigo, tossing him off the stage.

"My Semblance is about to freeze my ass off," Indigo said to himself before looking at Naraka, who was about to fall off the stage, "This is the last of my power, Naraka!"

Naraka was about to fall off, but Indigo pointed his sword at her, launching a beam of ice that formed a platform behind her, causing her to bounce off the icy platform and near the stage. As soon as the whirlwind ended, Naraka regained her composure and then created an explosion to propel her back there.

Both of them landed on the stage; both of them nearly out of Aura. Naraka realized that her body heat was rising, causing her to breathe a lot more. Ruby changed into gun form and attempted to shoot at her. Naraka strode to the left, noticing her dexterity. Ruby noticed her direction then immediately changed into scythe mode and dashed toward her using her Semblance. She threw a powerful swing at Naraka, which she guarded. Naraka noticed that her cannister was empty, so she ejected the old cannister, letting her auto-reload do its job. When the casing ejected, she saw the fire dust symbol then pulled the trigger. She split her bottom blade away from her spear and sliced Ruby's exposed torso with an explosion enhanced slash. She got fazed by the sudden slash. Naraka then began to slash her multiple times with her two blades then she finished it off by pointing both of her lance at her stomach and launching her away with a fiery explosion. Ruby was knocked away from her, but nearly fell off the stage. She groaned in pain as she struggled to get up.

"That's enough!" Glynda shouted.

The Aura meters were displayed. Ruby's Aura had entered the red area; Naraka's was close.

"Team BISN wins!"

Berde and Sameko jumped for joy, celebrating in victory. Indigo, who had now recovered, ran up to Naraka and embraced her. She chuckled jovially from his company and spun him around. She let go as soon as she stopped spinning and smiled at her partner.

"We did it."

"Yep."

Naraka suddenly started to blush, forming small explosions around her. Indigo didn't seem to mind, though in truth, he held on tightly to her as to not get hit by the explosions. Weiss and Ruby walked up to the two. While Weiss crossed her arms in anger at first, Ruby bunted her shoulder.

"You're a good duo," Weiss said.

"You were good too, Snow Angel," Indigo said in a suave voice, earning a punch from Naraka. Weiss merely groaned from his flirt.

In the crowd, Jaune groaned from Indigo's advances on the girl of his dreams. Pyrrha comforted the blonde klutz.


	8. Royals and Rebels

**Chapter 8**

 **Royals and Rebels**

 **Glynda's office**

"Nadeshiko Yamato, I'm warning you," Glynda said as she pointed her crop at the rebel, "If you torture one of our students again, consider yourself expelled from our school!"

Nadeshiko reclined on her seat and rolled her eyes from Glynda's lecture.

"Pshh, that Schnee kid's acting all haughty, thinking she's even above that Arc kid," Nadeshiko spat back, "I needed to teach her a lesson about humanity."

"Humanity? What you just did to Miss Schnee was inhumane!" she said, showing her a picture of Weiss chained to the Grimm statue on the Beacon field.

"WHAT I did to Miss Schnee was justice!" Nadeshiko spat back, "I hate royals. They are all so pampered, they don't know how true pain is like!"

"Why do you care?!" Glynda rebutted, "You do not know Weiss Schnee's problems."

"I don't care. Royals are royals, and they need to know equality. They need to know that they're not some special race of humans. Just dirt bags like every human and Faunus alike."

Glynda grit her teeth and slammed her fist

"I'm warning you, Miss Yamato. Do not do this again!"

The rebel rolled her eyes again and left her office.

"Whatever... "Good" Witch."

She flipped the bird at Glynda before leaving, making Glynda sigh angrily.

"How did someone like her get into this academy?" Glynda groaned.

There was a knock on the door. Glynda sighed angrily and told them to come in. It was Ozpin.

"I take it Nadeshiko is being a problem?"

Glynda sighed and glared at Ozpin."

"What made you have the idea of putting a criminal inside of OUR school?!" Glynda shouted, earning a calm response from the headmaster, "She's rude and she's VERY disruptive in classes, and now, she just publicly humiliated one of our students!"

Ozpin shook his head.

"Weiss Schnee will be fine. I'll assure you she won't do it again," the headmaster said calmly.

"Are you forgetting my question?"

Ozpin sat down.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked Glynda as he sat down on the chair, "I'll tell you."

* * *

 **BNDS Dorm**

"... and that's it. One more harassment like that, and I'm out of this school for good," Nadeshiko spat to her leader.

Blue was skeptical. While Nade isn't his partner, he still doesn't know anything on why she became a Huntress. She just told stories of her past as a criminal though.

"Nadeshiko, why did you want to become a Huntress?" Blue asked, "All you've been doing is harming people of high status, skipping classes, and even spitting back at Prof-er Doctor Oobleck."

Nade's usual rude personality shifted to a more stern one.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"I'm your teammate and your leader, Nade," Blue said with concern, "Not only that, but we should be friends if we want to make it. So, please, I really want to know."

Nade sighed and smiled. Despite his royal looks, he liked Blue. His proof of leadership earned her respect, and she respects those who prove themselves. She wouldn't mind telling her friends about her story if they asked.

"Well, I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Nadeshiko's past**

 **Her view**

Back when I was a kid, I was born into a rich family in Atlas. I had everything I could get, but that came at the cost of having to be chosen to do what they want. I realized that all of this comfort and luxury didn't make me happy at all. I was alone, my family constantly telling me to succeed their company. I told them my brother would do better anyway; I have no interest in managing a company. When I turned 7, they took me on an outing. The sight of a poor man begging for food, and the sight of my father refusing to help him planted a seed of hatred for the rich. When I went to school, I was prejudged for being a royal, and they thought I deserved to be bullied. I was very pampered back then, but I also hated that I wasn't taught on how to fight.

One day, I stumbled upon a man grievously injured in the streets. He was hiding in a garbage bag, laying down right beside the trash bin. He was shivering, hurt, and bloodied. He also looked very dangerous, what with his bandoliers and his revolvers. I went back into the streets, walking a few steps until I met two mobsters. They asked me if they saw a certain man. The bandoliers and the revolvers reminded me of that man in the streets. I lied to them, telling them he went another way.

When he recovered, the man I met on the streets befriended me. His name was Sanders Younger, leader of a biker gang known as the James Gang. He was once a Huntsman who purged a destroyed village of its Grimm and recovered the town to its former state. After a bit of a fallout, he lost his job, but still continued to fight... as a criminal. He told me of his life as a Huntsman, which enticed me more than being a rich daughter who has everything given to her.

In school, the bullies didn't bother approaching me, and didn't give me any comments. Despite their bitterness, I still managed to befriend them, though. After school, I usually liked to hear his tales as a Huntsman. As we spent time together, I felt that the biker gang cared more for me than my parents.

Then, one day, my father was about to execute one of the James Gang's members. He caught him telling some of the bullies, or people planning to hurt him to be quiet. He was disgusted by my involvement with this gang, and already planned to hire Privatized Atlesian soldiers to hunt them down. By this time, Sanders gave me a revolver, which I usually kept underneath my dress skirt. With no hesitation, I shot my dad. He was still alive, but, I couldn't handle being responsible for killing my own dad. I just ensured he'd be unable to move his legs for a while, so I shot them close-up. I told him that they cared more about me. I told him that he's a hedonistic fool that needs pain in his life. I told him that I hate being an heiress. I told him that I wanted to be a fighter.

So, I ran away, joining the Sanders's gang.

He taught me how to use my revolvers better and even modified my weapons to fit my style better. He also taught me how to use my Aura, and gave me tips on how to use my Semblance a lot better; I discovered it as soon as he put me under his wing. We participated in various robberies. We enjoyed robbing from rich people, but despite that, Sanders's influence made me mellow down on my killing intent. He also gave the robberies I've been doing purpose. We fought for the poor, and the discriminated, mainly from those underneath high ranks from the Schnee Dust Company, or any high class.

I initially tried to find those robberies justification for making the rich experience pain, but I've mellowed out from his influence, and now fought more for the sake of the poor and needy rather than uphold my grudge as a priority. I still hated royals though, especially those who use their status to mocked others. Sadly, at the age of 17, one of our members were greedy and killed Sanders to get his bounty. Of course, I killed him immediately. The last words of Sanders were:

"Every human is equal. We may have different blood, but they're all the same shitbags they were born as. A man can be born either rich or poor or neither, but the one thing those men have in common are that they are born out of dirt like every shitbag in Remnant."

I realized that I have nowhere to go now. Sanders's gang is now done, so, I'm alone, with the bounty of millions of Lien at my disposal. I just gave half of that to a whole poor neighbourhood anyway so that they can afford decent houses. Also, one of his final wills were for me to meet a guy named Ozpin.

I found myself in Beacon Academy. Ozpin met me at the front of the school. I was immediately pissed off at his high-class looks and engaged him into a fight. His fighting skills were... out of this world. Despite this, he said that Sanders and him were talking while I was under his wing. He's genuinely saddened by his death, but he has heard of me and my development while training with him. He acknowledged by growing kindness toward the poor as well as my valiant and brave desire to protect them. I really had no place to go; I don't think I would survive a solo life of crime. Instead, I was enticed by this man's power, and when he asked if I wanted to be a student, I guess I had no choice.

* * *

 **Present**

"This is why I hate rich people. They think they're special, or godly. I want to remind them how they're the same human or Faunus dirtbags like everyone in Remnant. I'm sorry that I'm usually so rude. I um... I get very out of control when they're like that."

She sighed and took a drink from a flask.

"Nade-"

"It's water. I'm not gonna stoop to drugs or alcohol; makes me seem hedonistic."

Blue shook his head.

"Nade, Subasa's basically a royal, and me and Draco come from or was trained by royalty. Why are you not getting angry at us? Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?" Blue asked.

Nadeshiko groaned.

"You may have come from that kind of lineage, but, you treat me with respect, and I treat you with respect due to you actually doing something," Nadeshiko replied, "You're my leader, and you're a good one similar to Sanders. While I hate rich people and authority, I respect those who display their power and capability instead of making promises. You never made one, and I admire your actions. I just hate it when rich people act all high and mighty."

Nadeshiko got up and pat the shorter Blue on his head.

"Don't think I hate you guys. Subasa is a good girl, Draco is basically the nicest guy I've met, and you, you may be quite childish sometimes, but you're my leader, and even when you're growing, I already like you." Nadeshiko said with a smile as she put on her sunglasses.

She then left the dorm.

* * *

 **Glynda's room**

"Sanders... I never knew she was under his tutelage," Glynda said, surprised at the news.

"Nadeshiko Yamato may not have good manners, or good methods, but she's still a student here. She'll learn, and she has that potential, Glynda," Ozpin said with a calm smile.

They both look out the window and see Nadeshiko riding her chopper. The chopper made extremely loud noises due to her modifications to it. She drove into the sunset, waving her flag bearing her symbol. She yelled and raised her revolver as she shot it into the air. Such actions angered Goodwitch.

"Her name. They say that it fits an ideal woman," Glynda grumbled, "Why is it so ironic?!"

Ozpin sipped coffee and closed his eyes, smiling.

"Her name may not fit into what that culture deems as the "ideal woman", but, her heart, and her inner intentions fit an "ideal huntress"."

Ozpin smiled as he watched the sunset, hearing the volume of her loud bike going lower as she got farther from the academy.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Nadeshiko Yamato's name is based on Yamato Nadeshiko, which usually translates or relates to the "ideal woman". With the thought of rebellion and Japanese ideas, I made her have a punk/bosozoku theme to fit a great irony to her name, as well as making her rather rude and brutally honest. I kinda wanted to dump the idea as it would cause a lack of synergy in the team, but I ultimately went along with it, but added that she has a respect for higher powers who truly prove themselves, which is why she likes Blue.

I want to develop team BNDS a bit more, and hopefully, have them have an important role in the future. Here's hoping to the future of this fic.

As always, favourite or follow if you like this fic, or leave a review; give me your thoughts on this. As always, I'll see you next time.


	9. The Pendant

**Chapter 9**

 **The Pendant**

Sameko was getting sleepy after a hard day of studying and checking her weapon. Studying was easy, but she overdid it a bit, though, weapon maintenance was a big chore for her. Her swords were also a bow, and the segments and springs could get damaged during battle, making the blades mode flimsy. Sometimes, dust would be lodged in the springs and segments, which could malfunction the string system.

Sameko groaned.

Berde came up to his partner and brought her some sushi, courtesy of Indigo. She smiled from his charity and accepted it.

"You're a nice guy," Sameko said, "But really, you're my partner. Why aren't you trying to hit on me or anything."

Berde chuckled then sighed. He reached into his pocket and showed her a pendant. A bronze gear with 7 teeth and a cross cut out on the inside was hung on the chain.

"Is this for me?" Sameko asked.

"No, this is the reason on why I don't go for relationships," Berde confessed, "... but, this story can wait. You need to fix your weapon."

Sameko nodded, respecting his space. As Berde left, she called him back.

"Wait!"

Berde turned his head to her.

"Yes?"

She showed him her weapons.

"Can you help me for a bit?"

With a smile, he nodded. He came to his partner and helped with her weapon maintenance.

* * *

 **Hallway**

Team BISN just came out of class. Berde still looked at his pendant, earning the curiosity of the team.

"Berde, what's with that pendant?" Naraka asked.

"..."

Naraka furrowed her brow and shrugged.

"Sameko, is that pendant somehow important to him?" she asked the shorter girl.

"Well... he said it bore a reason of not going for girls," Sameko said, "Though, to be honest, that crap is pretty freaking vague."

Indigo joined in.

"Well, what does a metal cog with a cross cut-out have any significance?" Indigo asked the girls, "It might be a family sigil, or probably a symbol of a person like everyone in this serie-er most people."

Sameko scanned Berde's pendant as he looked at it.

"Possibly."

"Guys, this isn't your generic high school drama where you can just talk in a group and not expect people to hear," Berde said to the trio, "If you want to know, I'll tell you guys when I want to. Now's not the time."

Next class was Combat Class, so Berde ran toward the class, giving the trio space to discuss.

"It might be a dead girlfriend," Indigo theorized.

"Probably some sort of religious symbol that means abstinence?" Naraka wondered.

"Or is it a long distance relationship that didn't work out?" Sameko wondered.

They all wondered on which idea was possibly better.

"... Maybe Sameko's theory is... normal, though, I think it needs to be deeper," Indigo wondered, "How sad did he sound when he mentioned that, Sameko... in case he told you first...?"

Sameko sighed.

"Well, you're right about him telling me first," she said, "When I was fixing my weapon, and he helped me, I asked him on why he hasn't hit on me for all these weeks."

"Yadda yadda pendant, how sad did he sound?" Naraka immediately got to the point.

"He... looked quite sad, though, I couldn't get the exact depth of sadness, honestly," Sameko said, "We can't pry out his secret; he'll tell us anyway."

"I guess, but for now, it's just theorizing for now," Indigo said.

* * *

 **Past**

 _Signal Academy: Patch's local combat school. This is where Berde got the education and training to become a proper Huntsman. He entered at the age of 15, but before that, he was a wandering criminal._

 _He was either feared, revolted, or overall, ridiculed. As the days went by with Berde not wishing to fight, the fear was replaced with more ridicule. No one believed he deserved forgiveness; his pardoned crimes were believed to have far-fetched reasons. Even if he did outstanding in combat sparring or weapons classes, he received mostly envy and claims of cheating as opposed to genuine praise._

 _As a teenager, Berde was a bit toughened, but the generic high-school teen stereotype of people fitting in would soon awaken inside Berde. Fitting in would become incredibly difficult, even if his arguments had merit (he argued on why one of the smartest people get praise and is still a total dick). Only Mohawk, his adoptive father, and Vermehlo, his tutor showed him genuine love and care until she came in._

 _"Hello~?" the girl said to him in a cheery voice during a day in/_

 _She was a beautiful girl with orange hair and fair skin. Her eyes are auburn and rounded, emphasizing an "innocent" look._

 _"Shelke... Oh, hey Shelke," he replied shyly, "How's it going with you?"_

 _She pouted._

 _"Lots of homework," she groaned, "I can do academic things right, though, I'm not much of a history person..."_

 _He raised his brow rudely._

 _"Okay... so, why'd you visit me?" he wondered._

 _She ignored the rude tone._

 _"Well, I kinda don't get why people are hating on you for being good at fighting or weapons," she said, "You were right about Rich being a dick, in fact, your argument is pretty much true."_

 _Berde's frown shifted into a light smile._

 _"Thanks, Shelke," he said gratefully, "But really, he probably bribes people anyway. Also, I hate him because he hates Faunus."_

 _"Heh, what's so wrong about Faunus anyway?"_

 _"Right?" Berde agreed, "Well, we're having history class right now. If you want... maybe I could help you a bit with your history homework."_

 _Shelke blushed a bit then smiled._

 _"Okay."_

* * *

 **Present. Sparring Room**

Berde still looked at his pendant, reliving the memories of his past. He was a bit saddened, but he was happy on his and Shelke's first conversation. Sameko eyed her partner closely, wondering on what he's thinking about. She saw him smile from his little trip to his memories, trying to pinpoint exactly on why that pendant is important to him.

"Blue Wyrmtongue is out of Aura," he faced against Weiss Schnee. Despite his quick thinking, Weiss's technique and speed outmanoeuvred his traps and attacks.

Blue sighed and stood up with the help of his lance.

"As expected of a Schnee..." Blue said with a smile, "Good match."

Weiss scoffed, but smiled as she passed by him.

"You need to work on improving your lancing, Blue."

As both opponents exited the stage, Glynda called upon who's next. Indie put up his hand.

"Indigo, come up to the stage," Glynda told him.

Indigo walked up to the stage. Glynda chose Blake Belladonna as his next opponent. As the black-haired woman walked up, Indigo winked at her, much to her annoyance.

"Get ready to be blacked out, baby," Indigo flirted, causing his teammates in the crowd to groan.

She silently got her swords ready.

* * *

 **Sparring room. Signal Academy. Past**

 _"Once again, Berde has won," Mohawk announced._

 _Boos and insults were heard, while Berde outright ignored them as he left. Mohawk came up to Berde and pat him on the shoulder._

 _"You did great there, son," he said to his adoptive son, "Don't listen to them, they're just jealous."_

 _Berde silently nodded._

 _"All I cared about was fighting, not to impress them," Berde replied before looking away, "... though, some of it is false."_

 _Mohawk wondered what he meant then smirked._

 _"You tryin' to impress somebody, eh?" he lightly elbowed him, causing Berde to playfully push him._

 _"Hey, stop that, Mohawk," he chuckled playfully, "... but in all seriousness, who gives a shit about everyone. Impressing one person is enough, I guess."_

 _"Who is this 'one person'?" Mohawk asked._

 _"Shelke Freyja," Berde said, causing his instructor and adoptive parent to smile._

 _"I noticed her being one of the only nice people that talks to you," Mohawk said, "If you need any girl tips, you know where to find me."_

 _He ruffled his hair before parting. Berde returned to his seat, where Shelke sat beside him._

 _"You were awesome," Shelke said with a cute grin, causing the silent berserker to smile._

 _"... Thanks," he said gratefully._

 _All of a sudden, a tall student scoffed at him._

 _"Looks like Shelke is getting it on with a wild animal," he taunted._

 _"Why would you like this scum?" a girl student exclaimed._

 _"This is as gross as a human-Faunus relationship," someone in the crowd said._

 _Berde sighed angrily. Shelke looked at him with concern. She felt a bit scared from the laughter of people. She felt like she did something wrong. Berde looked at her and put his arm on her shoulders. She blushed suddenly then felt secure. She leaned in on Berde. The volume of laughter and put-downs increased, but both seemed to ignore it._

* * *

 **Back to present**

"And it's a draw!" Glynda announced. Both contestants were kneeling, tired from the match.

Indigo panted, planting his sword into the ground.

"I...*huff* was aware of your position," Indigo panted, "But, your speed managed to even the odds."

Berde came up to the stage and helped his friend up and carried him back into the crowd. Indigo eyed his bronze pendant on his neck and wondered on the importance of it. He looked at Berde's face, which smiled back.

"You did great there, pal."

He responded with a smile of his own and nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Past again. Outside Signal Academy**

 _"Break up?!" Berde exclaimed, "Did those people get to you?!"_

 _It had been years since Berde started learning, and a few months since he started dating Shelke Freyja._

 _"N-no, I-I just don't want to be with you anymore," she exclaimed, "I-I can't just be under the shadow of someone so strong for so long."_

 _Berde felt distraught and started to shed tears._

 _"A-am I just too good for you now? This is the kind of existential crisis guys face in a relationship. They expect the man to be strong, so that they feel secure, but... was I overboard?"_

 _She hugged him and shook her head._

 _"N-no, you're a very strong man, but, this man, he treats me as an equal..." she cried._

 _Berde wanted to know who this man was._

 _"What's his name?" he asked._

 _"What?!"_

 _"You heard me!"_

 _She told him her current boyfriend's name._

 _"P-please, don't harm him in anyway," she begged._

 _Berde started to cry silently and then turned his back on her. He walked away from her slightly._

 _"Shelke, if I care about you, I'd respect your decision. I can't control what you want, so... I have to respect your decision," Berde said, "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I'm not equal to you if that's what you're implying. Finally, I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend."_

 _Shelke started to cry then ran toward Berde and embraced him. She cried into the back of his school uniform, distraught at him willing to leave. She thought that he hated her now. Berde turned to her and embraced her then kissed her on the forehead._

 _"I loved you."_

 _"Me too."_

* * *

 **Present. BISN dorm room**

Berde sat on his bed and looked out into the window. The sun was setting, making the orange dyed orange, reminding him of her. He looked at his pendant again and sighed. Looking at that pendant and the orange sky was too much. He had to tell his friends. Locking all of this felt painful, and while it would be painful to tell something about his past, the lingering pain inside of him is built up too much. Plus, this is his team, he can tell them about it anytime, but not never. There was nothing wrong with it.

"So, what's with you?" Naraka rudely asked Berde, who's lying on her bunk, "You've been very silent for the whole day. Is the past holding you back or something?"

He looked at Naraka and nodded.

"Naraka, can you get everyone here?" he asked, "I have to tell everyone my story. The story of my pendant."

Naraka put up a mellow smile and brandished her Scroll.

* * *

 **Past. Graduation year**

 _Shelke would head on to Haven Academy. She didn't pass the Beacon Academy exams and was instead transferred to Haven. Berde would have graduated, but he dropped out of school three months before her graduation due to his mood souring after he humiliated her current boyfriend in a spar. Her boyfriend was gonna go to Beacon, which saddened her._

 _As she walked home, she encountered Berde, who was resting in an alleyway. She approached him and the man instantly recognized her._

 _"Hey, Shelly," he said her nickname._

 _"Berde..." she said with relief as she embraced him, "You came back."_

 _"Congrats on going to Haven," he said, "Sucks that you didn't get into Beacon, huh?"_

 _She held his hand._

 _"Berde, you like travelling, right?" she said, "You can go to Haven with me. We can be together again!"_

 _Berde shook his head._

 _"I'm so sorry, Shelke," he said sternly and with a tone of sadness, "I'm not planning to go to Mistral. I need to go on a pilgrimage again."_

 _Shelke was angry and stomped the ground angrily._

 _"I broke up with my boyfriend, and you're basically free to go anywhere you want without police or law enforcement getting in your face, yet you don't want to go with your girlfriend to Mis-!"_

 _She suddenly fell silent, remembering the day they broke up. She broke into tears and embraced the silent berserker. She cried more than she did than the time he broke up with her. Berde couldn't help but cry also._

 _"I'm so sorry. I-I have to respect your decision," she said, "Y-you didn't bother wanting me back, and at that day, y-you valued my decision over yours."_

 _She stared at him; their faces were close._

 _"Berde... please, be safe," she undid her pendant and gave it to Berde, surprising the wanderer, "Please... remember me."_

 _Berde burst into tears and embraced her. They cried into each other for a few minutes then separated._

 _"I love you..." Shelke said weakly before walking away._

 _Berde was silent and clenched her pendant. When she disappeared, he looked at her pendant again. The Gear with the Cross cut-out was her symbol, and that symbol was too precious to let go. With a heavy heart, he stood up and walked into the streets. A journey awaited him._

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Man, that sucks," Indigo said, feeling sorry for him.

"You sure had a hard time at Signal," Sameko comforted him by patting his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Naraka said.

Berde smiled from his team. He kept the pendant in his pocket and wiped his tears.

"To this day, I still wonder how our relationship soured," Berde said.

"Perhaps you're being too protective," Naraka said, "You made yourself seem strong, and you only saw her as someone to protect. Sometimes, the girl needs to feel strong. Relationships are mutual not parasitic. You may have enjoyed time with her, but you were too absorbed in protecting her that you forgot she too can fight as well."

He looked at his pendant and sighed.

"... I think you might be right, Nara," Berde said, "I was new to this, and I insisted on Mohawk I should try handling this myself. I tried to act too much like a hero, and she too aspired to be that way as well. I was so foolish into being so... misogynistic. I was foolish in doubting a woman's strength. But... I didn't learn it until now."

Berde put up a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Naraka," he said to her, "Even if Shelke is far, I still have faith in her. She's probably found new friends; a new team. I'm sure she believed in me as I was travelling through Vale, Atlas, and Patch."

Indie put his arm on his shoulder and nodded.

"You're a great man, Berde," Indigo said, "I'd gladly help my leader in picking up a new woman."

The moment was ruined, shifting to a more comically less-serious tone.

"H-hey, I'm not too keen on love just yet," Berde babbled nervously.

Sameko joined in, putting her arm on his shoulders as well. She smiled giddily.

"Oh come on. If you get a girlfriend... or boyfriend, I'd gladly do your homework for you so that you can prepare for your dates."

"I-I need to learn too, Sameko!" Berde exclaimed.

The three started to ramble on about romance, not listening to Berde's pleas of disagreement. Naraka mellowly watched from her bunk and chuckled to herself.

"You're an idiot," she says silently to herself as she laid down on her bed, reading a book, "But, he's our leader. Our idiot leader."

The three rambled on through the night. Some people heard their rambling, mostly BNDS.

They all look at each other and chuckle from the bickering going on. Despite disrupting their sleep, they found Berde's bond with his team entertaining, while other teams on other dorms told them to shut up, or were banging on their door. Tonight surely was a night of surprise.

* * *

 **Haven**

Shelke was in her uniform, reading her book while sitting inside a dorm. She looked at the sunrise.

 _Berde_ she thought _I hope that one day we would meet. The Vytal Festival is coming, and I hope to fight you in the tournament. I heard you got into Beacon, though, I'm kinda sad that you actually managed to get in. I wouldn't mind dating a first year if I was there, but yeah. I want to show you how strong I am, and maybe one day... one day._

She looked at her three-pronged spear. She spun it around and swung it outward, holding the bottom of the handle. The lance's handle pushed upward, pushing the hilt of the lance closer to her hand. The two outer prongs converged with the handle, forming a double-edged sword.

"I'll show you I'm ready," she said silently to herself before looking at her team, "We'll show you that we're ready."


	10. Love Bird

**Chapter 10**

 **Love Bird**

Subasa drooled as she clenched her microphone close. She was listening to Indigo Sangre, whistling a small tune in the kitchen. Ever since that day, she had fallen in love with the prince. She drooled from him carrying her through the halls, being lovey dovey.

Her eyes rolled up as she entered a small fantasy of her being pampered by her prince. She lightly moaned and giggled from the fantasy. A faint voice was calling her name.

"Suba-"

She giggled nervously.

"SUBASA!" Nadeshiko screamed.

Subasa got out of her trance with a loud screech and zoomed to her bed.

"I SURRENDER!"

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes and threw her palm into her face. She shook her head.

"Stalking Indie again?" she said with an annoyed voice.

"Don't you mean looking out for him?" she replied with attitude.

Nadeshiko groaned.

"You're an idiot, Su..." he said, "I still don't get why you're so obsessed with that guy."

Nadeshiko walked away to the bookshelf to look for some comics, only to encounter a large map of Vale on the wall. It showed a massive mural full of pictures, rubber bands connecting to pins, as well as notes on his antics. Nadeshiko was nothing but mortified.

"... Suba, what's this?"

She giggled.

"This is my Indigo Wall. I use this to track his common movements and move accordingly."

Nadeshiko points to the ice cream store.

"You work here..." then points to the clothing store Coco Adel loved going to, "and there... and a buncha places?"

Nade twitched from her number of jobs. How is it possible to work over 5 full-time jobs?!

"You're gonna scare the dude!"

She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm being vigilant over him."

Nadeshiko groaned.

"We're in BEACON ACADEMY. Home of Special Nuts who want to fight good... and do other stuff good," she said, "If Indie were to be mugged, he could just kick their ass!"

Subasa's eyes instantly become bloodshot and quickly close in to her taller partner.

"You don't know Indigo like **I** do," she said seriously.

Her Scroll's alarm rung.

"Kowashitai!" her phone sung before being interrupted.

"I have to go, my Indie needs me!"

She immediately zips through the door. Nadeshiko groaned from her partner's sick activity. She wondered how she remains healthy and active while engaging in a sick activity that involves her restlessly stalking a guy in the other team. She's played Yandere VR Simulator, and Subasa exactly fits on what that goal seems to be. She didn't care for people at first, but if someone as dangerously determined as Subasa kills someone, it would be a scary sight.

"I need to examine for dead students."

Nadeshiko dashed out of the room.

* * *

 **Past**

 _I am Subasa. Subasa Garuda. I am born to a royal family, nursed by a family of Faunus. I come from a small kingdom that treated Faunus with respect, but, humans were still discriminating them. I grew up to like both humans and Faunus. My dad, despite his distance, still loved me and gave me gifts._

 _Despite their love for me, I still felt a bit empty, a bit weak, and excluded. I was called a flightless bird in school, thinking that I'm actually a Faunus just because my milk mom and dad were Faunus._

 _The pain felt so dreadful. I loved my adoptive parents, but I didn't want to be seen as a Faunus. Because of that, they even harmed me, thinking I'm part of the White Fang. It wasn't until a royal prince came to defend me. He told me that being a Faunus, or being with Faunus won't hold me back. His determination, strength, and skill were so admirable._

* * *

 **Ice Cream Store**

"Oh, I could go for some ice cream. Hope they have Dutch Chocolate..." He says as he opens the door and walks inside the parlor, feeling the cool air hit him, earning a sigh of relief from the young prince.

"Hello! May I hel-" The cashier said as her eyes widen in amazement.

"Umm, do you guys happen to have Dutch Chocolate?" Indigo says as he looks at the varieties of the ice creams, not taking account at who's manning the cashier.

"Anything for you my prince...I'll go anywhere to make sure you have your ice cream..." The voice said as she lowered herself so that she can see the prince's sky blue eyes.

"Oh, ummm, you don't have to go that far for me, I can settle for Vani-" Indigo says with a sheepish tone until he sees the silver eyes of Subasa.

"Hello, my lovely prince~" Subasa says as she goes around the counter to pick up Indigo's head with her finger so they're at eye level.

"O-Oh, Hey...Subasa...Pleasure to meet you here..." Indigo says as he tries to wiggle himself out of her hands but to no avail.

 _I'm scaroused. I'm scared of Subasa, but her maid/gothic lolita-esque outfit..._

"Pleasure?! You're having pleasure from just meeting me here, my beloved prince?! I-I don't know what to say! I can just die and go to heaven now!" She says as she blushes profusely and cup her cheeks with her hands.

Indigo takes this chance to run out of the ice cream shop and hide from the crazed girl.

"Damn...Out of all the shops here, why did she have to work here?!" Indigo says as he continues to walk around Vale. "So much for finding something to do..."

"My my, dear prince...you think you can get away from me so easily?" Subasa says as she hops from roof to roof in attempt to find the young prince. "There we go~ I found youuuu!" Subasa says as she finds Indigo and jumps from the rooftop, landing on Indigo with a great force.

"Gah...Subasa...why did you jump on me?" Indigo says as he tries to catch his breath from the sudden pounce.

Subasa, too busy cuddling the captive prince, ignores the question. While a certain tiger, sees what's happening and rushes to the Prince's aid.

"Indigo! What's happ-Oh dear god, it's her." Naraka says as she looks in disgust at Subasa.

"Hmm? Now who can that be~" Subasa says as she looks above her and her facial expression turns into one of pure disgust.

"Oh, look what the air blew in. A piece of fucking trash. Why don't you go away and leave me and my prince alone. Now go along now, shoo shoo little doggy."

Subasa says as she continue to cuddle the prince, much to his resistance.

"Let go of him you damn avian! You're going to choke him!" Naraka says as she closes in on the two.

"Get near me and I will fucking kill you." Subasa said while she covered Indigo's ears.

"He doesn't want you. He only wants ME!" She says as she gets up and picks up Indigo in a bridal position.

"Can I please be let down now." Indigo says.

"Of course not, you silly prince~ Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe!" Subasa says as she leaps into the air and lands on a rooftop, sprinting at full speed.

"HEY! WAIT UP YOU BITCH!" Naraka says as she chases after Subasa.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

After a while of running from roof to roof, Subasa stops at her dorm room and sets Indigo down on her bed.

"Now that we're alone, that pesky bitch won't bother us anymore, my love..." Subasa says as she closes in to Indigo

"H-Hold on now, Subasa, don't do anything you might regret..." Indigo says as he backs up until he hits the bedframe of her bed, "P-Please, think about this!"

"Oh I have...I've thought about this for so long...So veeeeeery long..." Subasa says as she hovers above Indigo, slowly moving her hands up his shirt, feeling his cold, icy skin.

"Please...someone help me..." Indigo whispers as he's far too terrified to do anything at this point. He didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time he didn't want to let all of this happen.

At that moment, the door to Subasa's gets engulfed in flames as a redheaded girl bursts into the room.

"Leave him alone you psycho bitch!" Naraka says as she kicks Subasa away from Indigo. She then takes him and hurries out of her room.

"Thanks for the information on where they were at, Blue!" She says as she passes by Blue, who just simply raises a hand.

"No problem. I don't want Jack Frost to suffer all that pain." Blue says as he closes the door.

"I wonder how Suba-" His sentence was cut short due to a terrifying shout coming from Subasa's room.

"THAT BITCH! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS PERSIST ON RUINING MY DAY!"

"May whoever you believe in have mercy on you, Jack Frost..."

* * *

 **Some time later**

Subasa was in a fetal position, crying her eyes out. She didn't calculate Naraka's interruption. Nadeshiko kicked the door open, panting from exhaustion as she rests a shovel on her shoulder. Blue looked at Nade.

"Nade?! You looked like you murdered someone," Blue exclaimed as he flinched from her state.

"No, more like I was looking for dead bodies with Tetsubasa-shaped wounds," she said with a tired voice.

Blue and Draco look at her.

"Do you actually kill the women he hits on?!" Draco exclaimed.

"N-no," she said, "I may love him, but I'm not a yandere. I-it's part of my Huntsman code."

"Huntsman Code?" Nade raised her brow in confusion.

"I'm in Beacon, I'm striving to become a Huntress. I want to be the best Huntress I could be so that I can be a strong woman by Indigo's side."

Blue raised his brow and scratched his head.

"How did you develop this weird love for him?" Blue asked the avian.

* * *

 **Past**

 _The boy was named Indigo Sangre. He was the richest boy in my school, but he was also incredibly charming and nice. He loved to help people, and even defended Faunus from getting bullied. He told me that just because I have Faunus parents, doesn't mean I've inherited White Fang ideals. He encouraged me that I could go beyond what people fear on what I'd become._

 _That's how I started to work so hard. I became determined. I studied heavily and realized that I could get lessons incredibly easy. Indigo went to boarding school without my notice, but I never gave up. I was sent to combat school due to my grades and work ethic. By this time, I had developed my Semblance, Aura, and fighting style. My parents and Faunus parents funded me, supported me, while I used every Lien on training, studying, cramming, and even lessons from various Huntsmen. As I kept succeeding, I kept gaining funds from the government for my outstanding work._

 _All of that was so that I could reunite with my princely Indigo. All of that so that we could work together, become the ultimate king and queen. A benevolent and kind king with a powerful and reliable queen by his side._

* * *

 **Present**

"... So, that's how you fell in love with him," Nade said, "Thought it would be some sort of senpai moment or something."

She shook her head.

"I worry for my hubby. He's going for that brown hooker. She's so aloof and always tries to handle everything by herself," she said, "I truly love him, and I want him to be mine."

Subasa smiled and flicked her blonde hair.

"I hate anyone but my team and Indigo," she says, "... I have no opinion about my teachers though, but every student will have to face me if they dare try to go for him."

"... but he usually flirts with girls," Draco pointed out.

She chuckled nervously... with a very creepy tone, causing the rest of the team.

"I'll just let him enjoy that for a while. It's not about killing off the competition, it's about showing your commitment."

She cackled evilly, so evilly, that even Nade was afraid.

* * *

 **BISN's dorm**

The cackling was so loud that even Indigo got scared. Berde wondered why she was making noise. Naraka and Sameko groaned. Azure hugged her brother tightly.

Berde groaned and kicked his door open and banged on BNDS's door.

"QUIET THE HELL DOWN, DOOFUS!"

Berde saw the door open and saw Subasa glare at him. Berde glared at her too, showing no fear to the girl of similar-height. As if she was bipolar, she suddenly shifted into an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry. You're the leader, right?" she asked in a bit more innocent tone.

"... Yeah, why?"

She did a formal bow.

"Please forgive my noise!" she slammed the door, leaving Berde confused.

"Is... Is she thinking I'm like his dad or something?" Berde whispered to himself.

He shrugged and returned to his dorm. As he entered his bunk, he looked at Indigo, who's now sound asleep with his adoptive sister.

"Good night."

* * *

 **Late Night Vale. 3:00am**

In the late night city, a coated man looked at wall by a local rundown house. He spotted a poster with what looked like a digitized bee, drawn with code. A little scan code was on the bottom of the bee. The man grabbed his scroll and scanned it. The message immediately popped out.

"Honeybee 3410. Password to the test - (will reveal once a day has past since you scanned this). We only gather the highly capable intellectuals."

He looked back, revealing a taller bulky cloaked figure, a bespectacled blonde in a hooded poncho, and a long-haired brunette with a long peacoat and black stockings, wearing a black fedora shadowing the eyes. These three composed the rest of this mysterious man's team.

"Professor Jasper Gowain said something about a Honeybee project," the leader said.

"I'll handle this 'test', boss," the tall one said.

The man smiled as he put an E-cig on his mouth.

"Let's get to business," he said, "... after a good rest."

He and his posse walked down the street, returning home. All of a sudden, a White Fang Elite bumped to his left. The elite stood over 7 feet, imposing the 6'5 man. He sniffed and growled at the shorter man. A group of White Fang grunts stood behind the elite.

"Human scum..."

The man took off his E-cig and kept it in his trenchcoat. He blew the vapour into the tall man.

"I've got this," he said to his team, "Don't interfere."

The White Fang Elite roared underneath his mask and was about to strike him with a large axe sheathed to his back. The shorter man threw a powerful punch to his face.

After a moment, the elite was planted into the wall, blood trickling through his mask. He twitched and breathed in pain. He'd live. The grunts gathered around him, scared of their leader's state.

The leader of the posse wiped the blood off his knuckles, groaning from the incompetent buffoon. He sighed with a frown then put his e-cig back into his mouth. He sighed in relief as he took out his e-cig, breathing out the vapour.

"Fire Dust on these cigs sure hit the spot," he said, feeling incredibly warm and relaxed as he walked down the streets with his crew.


	11. Naraka Live! Academy Huntress Project P1

**Chapter 11**

 **Naraka Live! Academy Huntress Project P1**

"So, Naraka, do you have any other people to hang out with aside from us?" Berde asked, about to head out with Indie, "Sameko agreed to help Draco and Blue's weapon maintenance."

"Um... uh," Naraka was nervous, making Berde have a disapproving look.

"Nara, it's okay to not get involved with us all the time, but you should make some new friends," he presented her the desk full of organized books and notes, "We finished our work today, we're taking a break from training, so, you have no excuses to leave yourself with work."

Naraka growled in anger.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Nara. I'm suggesting that you need to get some new friends," he said, "Besides, what do you do when work or training isn't a concern for the future?"

Naraka was silent.

"Well, I'm not expecting an answer, I have to get going," Berde said, "Peace."

He shut the door. Naraka nonchalantly looks at her scroll and went to the Beacon website.

"Clubs Day?"

She scrolled through one of the pending clubs.

"Weiss Schnee fan club, Cosplay club, Idol Club, Anti-Semblance club..." she continued scrolling, "Academy Huntress Project?"

It showed an image of a red-haired woman doing a pose while wearing a frilly dress and a small top hat. She looked cute, but she wondered what she means by "Academy Huntress Project".

She puts her scroll back into her pocket and left the room.

"I'll just do some... um," she wondered what she was gonna do. She put her ear buds into her ear and played her Heart Alive! track.

She walked around, moving rhythmically to the song. It was upbeat, full of percussion and beautiful singing. She soon started to strut in a dancing motion. The song suddenly ended, and she found herself stuck in a dancing pose. She heard a dorm door open in the distance and ran away as far as she could.

* * *

 **Team ?'s room**

"Honoka, are you sure about this club?" one of the members told the beautiful student on the desk, on the computer.

"Of course, Beacon is full of beautiful students," Honoka said.

The person groaned.

"I hope you can finish your homework in time," the man said to Honoka, "I don't see the point of this 'Academy Huntress Project'."

All of a sudden, muffled, but audible idol music was heard by the team's door. Honoka rushed out and looked at who was playing that music. All Honoka saw was the dust cloud left by a person running away.

"Who played that song?" Honoka wondered, "And despite that person listening to music, her voice was good."

* * *

 **Outside Beacon, behind a building.**

Naraka panted. She would be so embarrassed if someone saw her actually dancing. It's okay to like that music, but if she dances to it, then it would embarrass her greatly.

She looked around for any people who could have tailed her. She groaned. She was skilled in dancing due to her parents teaching her that while she was a kid. Not only that, but she's easily able to adapt to certain dances, which she dislikes. She just wants to learn how to fight Grimm better, and do it for a living so that she doesn't have to restrain herself to her home. She loves home, but she doesn't want to be told what it plans her to do.

Naraka wondered what else she could do to kill time. The video game that Berde and Indigo played has grown old on her, she has not further study to worry about, and she completed scheduled training. She didn't want to play Heart Alive! all day, plus, she didn't make much friends at school.

She was about to begin dancing until she realized that she had her dorm room. With that in mind, she went back to her dorm.

* * *

 **BISN room**

She spent hours dancing to the tunes of her song. She spent most of that time dancing to the rhythm, then choreographing and modifying the whole dance number. Despite her embarrassment of it, she enjoyed doing it alone. Good thing for her, she shut the windows and blinds, and locked the door, so, there would be no sudden distraction. She wiped off her sweat and decided to go to the shower.

As soon as she was done, she wondered if someone unexpectedly entered the room while she was showering. She wiped herself with her towel, put on her uniform and walked to her bed in her usual casual fashion.

No one was around. With a sigh of relief, she did a leaping flip into her bunk and lay down there. She casually started up her scroll and played Heart Alive! again. Once again, she got a perfect score, mostly due to her dexterity and rhythmic talent.

Berde came back with Indigo, still laughing from their trip to go-karting. Berde was persistent, but he still managed to score 2nd. Indigo was first place. Azure followed, having worked part-time at Tukson's. Sameko also came back, tired from helping the two boys.

"Aww man," Berde said with a relieved voice, "That was a hilariously fun race."

"You just needed to play a bit dirty," he said, "I used no Semblance or Aura whatsoever."

"I know, bro," he said, "Good game."

Azure walked up to Indigo's bed and flopped.

"Tukson had to make me carry a lot of books," Azure said with a tired voice, "Big bro, I need hugs."

Indie came to his little sister and embraced her, causing the Cat Faunus to smile. Berde looked at Naraka, who was casually scrolling through the internet.

"So, Nara, what did you do today?" he asked the girl.

"Oh... um... uh," she looked around, "I was napping for most of the day."

Berde nodded sarcastically.

"Uh huh. So, you didn't bother making new friends or anything?" Berde asked.

"E-elaborate!" she nervously rebutted.

"I don't need to. It's simple to understand," Berde said before going silent, "... never mind. You did what you did. But I'm sure you didn't do anything malicious... right?"

Naraka chuckled nervously and looked away.

"O-of course not."

His serious frown turned into a calm grin.

"Good. Well, let me say a few words to the team," Berde said as he sat down on his bed.

Sameko groggily stood up, hugging her shark plushie. Indigo sat up too, with Azure sitting on his lap. She purred as her ears were scratched by her big brother.

"Well, get on with it, boss," Naraka rudely said.

"Okay, so, next week is Clubs Day," Berde said, "So, because of that, I'm sure most of us will be joining our own clubs."

"Yeah... and?" Naraka continued.

"If we are to join a club, then you guys are gonna have to message the team on which club or clubs you joined, and when they'll happen. Indigo and I have already made a few outing plans, and Sameko also organized the training and studying time so... let's try to join a club if we can. We'll re-modify our whole schedule once we know of our times."

Berde stood up and bent his legs as if he was semi-crouching, standing on his toes. He used his left hand to grasp his tasset, while he used his right hand to pull aside some of his jacket's right side, revealing some of his chest. Most of his team were in confusion to his fabulous-ness.

"We can't always spend time together. We must expand our horizons, make friends with more people. It doesn't only have to be us or BNDS."

Azure chuckled at his silly pose and joined his side by doing a pose of her own. She faced away from him; facing to his left, standing on one leg while bending her raised leg. She folded her left arm inward while leaving her right arm hanging, with her right hand curved inward. Indigo remembered her doing this pose.

He came in front of her, a bit to her left and tilted his torso leftward. He used his outstretched left hand to cover his face while keeping his right arm relatively bent. His left leg jutted outward, while his right leg was bent inward.

Sameko and Naraka were surprised from their weirdly flamboyant posing. Sameko took out her scroll and snapped a photo of it.

"Heh, can't wait to PhotoMerchant this," Sameko sneered.


	12. Naraka Live! Academy Huntress Project P2

**Chapter 12**

 **Naraka Live! Academy Huntress Project P2**

 **Clubs Day**

 **Fields outside of Beacon.**

Despite the serious Huntsman education in Beacon, Huntsmen/Huntresses-in-training are still youths and desire fun in their school year. Of course, this is why Academy Clubs were made.

There are many stalls out of various clubs with various activities. The sun was up and the weather is rather bright and warm.

Team BISN found themselves in the midst of these stalls.

"All right, team, unless you're willing to join in another club with another team member, we should split up."

"Wait, Berde," Sameko said to her leader, "Didn't you read the message Glynda posted on the website?"

Berde looked at his scroll immediately and looked at the Clubs Day message from Glynda Goodwitch.

 _"Only one club at a time, for... reasons."_

"Wonder why," Indie asked, "Will there be like a tournament or something?"

They looked around.

"Compared to Signal, the amount of clubs here are... lesser, but more concentrated," Berde noted.

"Perhaps the whole tournament thing might happen?" Sameko said, "Or does Ozpin want clubs to be more populous by making it have less options?"

"Well, let's just get on with finding a club," Naraka said.

With that, they all walked away from each other.

* * *

 **Berde**

The green axe-man walked through the stalls. Most of them didn't really interest him, but he considered the Animal Care Club. The only thing he doesn't want to do is protests on animal or Faunus cruelty. He may dislike their mistreatment, but he feels that he's not "revolutionary" enough to join that cause.

He looked at what other clubs there are that could interest him.

"Theatre?" Berde said with interest.

He followed the directions to the stall and met up with a girl who looked very peppy. Her name was Akamizu Shibai. A Huntress wearing a white yukata with a traditional design of a tsunami dyed in rust. Her black hair's bangs are straight and flowing freely. A lotus rested on her head as an accessory.

"Hello," she said in a friendly tone, "Are you interested in Theatre?"

Berde nodded.

"As long as we don't do protests," Berde joked, "but in all seriousness, sure."

She grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Sign this, please," she handed him a waiver on the Theatre Club's auditioning.

"Audition?" Berde said.

"Well, of course. We need people who are passionate for acting," she said, "Once you sign this, you'll be chosen to audition for the club tomorrow."

Berde nodded. He wanted a challenge, and due to his love of stories, he also studied acting. He'd love to be a great supporting character, or even a hero. He wouldn't mind being a villain too.

He scribbled what he needed into the paper and handed it to Akami. She scanned it for a moment and put it in a folder.

"Thank you," she said before chuckling lightly, "... So, do you like any plays, movies, or shows?"

Berde thought of some. He didn't really watch as much since he mostly trained harshly via staying in Grimm-infested wilderness for a days.

"Well, I don't watch much, but when I was a kid, I liked it when people portrayed themselves as heroes, or villains, or just flat out fought," Berde said, "But to answer question, I liked Kill Quill."

Her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Oooh, I love Kill Quill," she said with interest, "Kill Quill made me want to practice swordsmanship."

She brandished her nodachi from her back, revealing a Dust cylinder between the Tsuba and the Habaki.

"Hakuzo Hattori, one of my local Blacksmiths made this for me when I finished my sword training," she said with excitement, "Ever since that movie, I was inspired to practice swordplay."

"That's nice," Berde said with a smile.

"Do you use short swords?" she asks, pointing to his sheathed axes.

He took them out and showed them.

"Nope. I wanted to use swords, but, my masters taught me how to use an axe a lot more," Berde replied, "I COULD use a sword, but, I think they're too overused, heroic, and requiring some finesse."

He sheathed his axes again.

"You could probably still use two swords depending on how you fight with those axes," Akami pointed out, "But, judging by your muscles, you're probably better using those axes."

"I guess. And, I'm guessing you mix power with technique and Dust usage judging by your nodachi... or Odachi."

"Yep."

She sheathed her nodachi.

"I love Umi no Korosu," she says with a grin.

Berde chuckled and scratched his head nervously. He found her kinda cute.

"Well, I gotta get going, Aka," Berde said, "I've gotta meet up with my team.

"Bye~" she waved the berserker goodbye.

Akamizu turned away and slightly blushed. She had to admit that despite his brutish outfit, he had a manly charm to him. He hoped he wasn't younger than her.

Berde blushed a bit harder. He just talked to a cute girl, and she seems to be incredibly friendly. He hoped that she wasn't older than him.

"S/He's kinda cute," they both said.

* * *

 **Indigo**

"Hey, baby," he said to the person at the stall.

The person was facing away from Indigo. The stall manager wore a black tailcoat. The manager's hair was a white bobcut.

"Hello," he turned to Indigo, creeping the latter out. It was a man. His face looked more manly than feminine.

"Er um..."

"So, do you want to sign up for the Classical Club, or what?" he said with a skeptical look and a weird accent, "My name is Abbacchio Agnello."

"Well, sure," Indigo said nervously.

He moved his face closer to him, having a VERY skeptical look.

"You thought I was a chick didn't you?" he said, causing Indigo to nervously nod. He then smiled, "That's okay, a lot of people did too."

He laughed loudly and banged his fist on the table. Indigo awkwardly joined in his laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Abbacchio said.

"Oh, I'm Indigo Sangre," he said.

They shook hands. Despite Indigo's awkward intro with him, he seemed to like this guy.

"So, which classical instrument do you like to play?" he said as he handed him the form.

"Well," he spun his pen and started to write down on it while maintaining eye contact, "I play the piano. I've been raised to play it during my childhood."

Abbachio had a look of interest.

"Well, I hope to hear you play in the audition tomorrow," he said, "I'd love to hear how good you are on the piano."

Indigo handed Abba his paper. The man was impressed by his penmanship and accuracy despite writing without looking at it.

"Hope to see you again, Indigo," Abbacchio said.

"Sure."

Indigo walked away. It was weird to see that Abbacchio was a dude, but he had high hopes of cute women being in the club.

* * *

 **Sameko**

The Shark Girl decided to go apply to the Engineering Club. While she was interested in the Art Club, she didn't just want to draw. She was also interested in the Fashion Club, where students make clothing, but, she wasn't too in to fashion. She decided that her scientific and creative mind should go to a club worth going to.

"Can I sign up for the Engineering Club?" she asked the man on the stall. He was taller than her, right around 6'4".

"You seem rather young for a student," he said, causing the smaller girl to growl, "... but, we know that size doesn't define everything."

He outstretched his hand to her.

"I'm Rusty. Rusty Cogsworth."

"I'm Sameko Shintai," she said as she shook his hand.

Rusty gave her a form to sign on.

"So, why do you want to join?" he asked the girl as she was writing.

"I like to bring my drawings to life through building and scientific methods," she said, "I was about to go to the Art Club or the Fashion Club, but, I like making technological marvels better."

He smiled at her response.

"Well, I lead this club due to some people building certain high tech weapons," he said, "Also, I'm a bit of a tinkerer myself."

"That's nice to hear," she said to her soon-to-be club leader, "and I'm sure I'll pass the written Engineering Test tomorrow."

She finished scribbling and handed it to Rusty.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Naraka**

"Welcome to the Academy Huntress Project~!" Honoka said, wearing a a short dress.

"Oh, I'm um... Naraka, but do you guys put up stage names?" Naraka said nervously.

Honoka pouted and put their hands on their hips.

"Do you think you'd have more pride in a moniker on the stage, or your own name?"

Naraka scrunched her mouth nervously.

"... Er... okay... um, can I join if I put up an alias?" Naraka said, "I don't give a crap about my name being famous... besides, wouldn't we be more famous by making my identity a mystery?"

Honoka thought through that for a moment. With a sigh, the leader nodded.

"Whatever," Honoka said, "Just sign the paper."

She did as was told and handed it to the idol leader. Honoka giggled cutely and winked at Naraka.

"Thank you~" Honoka chirped, "Hope you do well in the audition~!"

* * *

 **Entrance to the Clubs Day fair**

Berde walked back to his group, holding his Scroll in front of him. He should have asked Akamizu for her phone number. He groaned, but he felt that he shouldn't turn back. He looked at the Team BISN messages.

 **Circus Bear:** I joined the Theatre Club. It will mostly be on Tuesdays to Fridays. 6 pm to 9 pm

 **Suave Prince:** Going to Classical Music Club. Mondays to Thursdays for me. Also, I'm gonna be buying a piano. 4:30 pm to 7:30 pm.

 **Shark Dork:** Engineering Club. Will be at Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Weekdays are 5 pm to 8 pm, while Saturdays are 10 am to 1 pm.

Berde realized that Naraka hadn't messaged yet. He decided to message her.

 **Circus Bear:** Nara, did you attempt to join a club?

 **Tsundere Tiger:**... Just gonna say It'll be from Tuesdays to Saturdays. Not gonna tell you what club. Weekdays are 7 pm to 10 pm, and Saturdays are 9 am to 12 pm.

With a sigh, he hoped that whatever club she's in, she'll make good friends. If she's so embarrassed about it right now, she'll eventually tell everyone. Still, he knew how both of them have a bit of cold blood with each other, so, something like this isn't new to him.

* * *

 **2 Days later**

Berde smiled that he was accepted. He auditioned by memorizing a whole soliloquy involving the famous "Ozymandias". His voice, and his gestures caught the attention of the judges.

Indigo smiled at his acceptance. He played various genres of music with the piano and managed to play their designated song well.

Sameko easily aced the Engineering Written Exam. She smiled in pride from this achievement.

Naraka smiled nervously. She practised and worked hard to find a good song and outfit. Good thing that no one found out.

Berde looked at everyone in his dorm.

"Looks like we got into our clubs," Berde said, "Well, all I can say is good luck to all of you."

"Mmhmm," Indigo said, "I met some cute ladies there."

"Were some of them the judges for your audition?" Naraka said with a sneer.

"Pssh," Indigo said with his own grin, "Like heck they were. Some douche tried to bribe the girl judge with Lien and then played rather shitty. He didn't get in."

Sameko made a "tch" noise.

"Please. I aced my test the fastest," she said with a confident grin, "I have an IQ over 150, you know."

Everyone looked at Naraka, wondering what club she'd join. She looked away nervously; eyes wide and pupils shrunk.

"So, what club did YOU join?" Berde asked.

"A-... Aca..." she stuttered.

"Aca... Academics?" Sameko tried to guess.

"Academy Club?" Indigo guessed too.

"Aca-" Berde's eyes widened then grinned. He then made a zipping motion with his mouth.

Sameko and Indie looked at him in confusion.

"... Berde, do you know EXACTLY what club she's in?" Indigo asked, "I have no idea what sort of club has the words 'aca'."

"Ooooh, wait!" Sameko noticed, "I think I know!"

Naraka covered her face with her tiger pillow.

"YOU'RE IN THE-" Berde shut her mouth with his hand, "MMMPHH...ETT GUFFME"

She couldn't break through Berde's strength.

"I think it's best to respect her secret club," Berde said, "I just hope it isn't some secret drug ring."

"D-drug ring?! Ozpin wouldn't allow that, you know!" Naraka said nervously.

"Well, whatever," Berde said, "Don't **IDLE** around in your club too long."

Berde guffawed as he left the room, causing Sameko and Indie to be confused. He opened the door and peeked through.

"Gotta go to Theatre Club. See ya in a few hours."

* * *

 **Outside the Dorm**

Berde took a deep breath and breathed out. He took out his Scroll and checked his messages.

 **Circus Bear:** Okay, I'm coming.

 **Rusty Ocean:** Meet you outside~3

With a smile, he walked outside of his dorm and to the entrance of the dorms. He met up with a girl in her Beacon uniform. Her distinct black hair and her smiling face greeted the berserker.

"Hey, Mimi," Berde said as he waved at her. She chuckled at her name.

"Come on," Akamizu said, "Everyone's waiting at the club."

Akami ran ahead with Berde trailing. Berde couldn't wait to start acting as well as meeting some new friends... as well as getting to know Mimi better. He kinda hoped this nice girl attitude isn't a ruse. He had some doubts of him being with her, but he felt the need to try new things.

* * *

 **Next week**

"Sameko?"

"Yes, B?" she asked as they walked across the front yard.

"Why is there a stage there?" she asked her partner, "Do you have a Theatre Club presentation?"

Berde shook his head.

"Nope. It must be either the Classical Club's debut... or," Berde's eyes widened as he raised his Scroll.

Eight girls wearing short-sleeved dress shirts with red vests and red checker-skirts came up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Honoka came up, "We will now sing and dance to our first song: Our Live lives with you!"

Berde gawked at the girls in the club. They took a step forward as they said their names.

"Nora Valkyrie!" the orange haired girl of JNPR called out jubilantly.

"V-Velvet Scarlatina!" the brown-haired Bunny Faunus said with a bit of nervousness.

"Sunset Mary~!" the blonde haired girl with drills said as she hopped in excitement.

"Calico Cheshire!" the white haired Cat Faunus called out. Her hair is styled in a cute bob.

"Schwarz Russ!" a black haired girl with her hair styled covering her left eye. Her eyes are red.

"Ignis Leon!" a slightly mature looking girl said. Her long hair is red, and her eyes are light orange.

"Honoka Antoinette!" the orange haired girl said with a peace sign. Her bangs covered her right eye.

"Agni Asura!" the dark-skinned lady had her hair tied in a large braid. Her eyes are blue, and her hair is dyed bright red.

"Our Lives!" they all said in unison, "Lives with you!"

The music started to play, and they all started to dance and sing. Despite some people being busy going to their dorms, a lot of people were entranced by the dancing and singing of the girls. A lot of males gathered around, but the girls continued to dance despite their whistling and flirty looks. The upbeat tune and their singing made Berde and Sameko clap to the beat of their song. Berde wondered if Naraka actually joined, though, Agni makes it seem obvious it's Naraka in disguise. She probably enjoys dancing and singing, but she's probably not comfortable with her name being famous.

"Damn, I'd like to hit one of those girls," Indigo said as he came behind Berde.

"Who'd you hit?" Berde asked his friend.

He pondered for a moment.

"Agni looks like a total cutie," Indigo said.

 _Of all people, he'd choose Agni._ Berde thought.

"How about you?" Indie asked his leader.

"Honoka looks like a total cutie."

"I like Sunset," Sameko said as she drooled, "Her drills~! Hnnng!"

They chuckled and continued to watch the Academy Huntress Project's dance. Obviously, Naraka wasn't there, though, they were either unaware of it, or aware that she was Agni Asura. Surely, his teammates would respect her secret. He kinda hoped they were either oblivious that she's in the club, or won't say that Agni is probably or IS Naraka Krohda.


End file.
